High School DxD Life: Kizuna
by ReyEvolution
Summary: Issei Pendragon es hijo del actual Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, sin saber de la existencia de su progenitor el crece junto a su madre y la familia de ella. Pero años después, su madre fallece y por medio de una carta el descubre que su padre se llama Sirzechs Gremory y es el actual Rey Demonio Lucifer del Inframundo. El mundo da muchas vueltas y Issei Pendragon esta a punto de conocerlas
1. Chapter 1

_**High School DXD Life: Kizuna**_

 _ **Protocolo**_

Era temprano por la mañana, la prueba inédita de ese hecho es que el sol apenas comenzaba a salir.

Nos situamos en un cementerio repleto de tumbas, desde pequeñas lapidas hasta tumbas con formas.

Pero específicamente en una enorme tumba en forma de Ángel estaba un chico de aparentemente 15 años de edad.

Vestía una ropa totalmente negra, desde su camisa hasta zapatos, toda era de color negra.

El joven poseía una piel igual de blanca que la nieve más pura y unos resaltantes ojos verdes agua como el lago más hermoso, pero su característica más resaltante era un intenso pero también claro cabello rojo carmesí.

— Lamento no haber venido en días — Se disculpó el chico — Luego de enterarme de la verdad estuve pensando que será de mi vida.

El chico se agacho y dejo un ramo de flores sobre la tumba.

— Jamás pensé que mi padre seria ese hombre — Una sonrisa melancólica adorno el rostro del chico — Eras una persona muy impredecible madre.

La tumba en forma de Ángel pertenecía a su madre la cual falleció hace un mes de una enfermedad del corazón.

— Todos se han ido e inclusive Vali fue a entrenar y no sé cuándo regresara, debo volverme mucho más fuerte pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Como si de una señal se tratase el sol apunto directamente en su rostro.

El chico sonrió entendiendo el mensaje.

— Entiendo, quieres que valla a verlo y le diga que existo, personalmente no deseo verlo pero sé que tu jamás le dijiste sobre mi existencia y eso lo entiendo madre.

El chico se levantó completamente dispuesto a retirarse del lugar.

— Quizás no vuelva en un tiempo así que no diré adiós sino un hasta luego… nos vemos pronto.

El joven se dio vuelta revelando como una parte de su cabello rojo carmesí cubría por completo su ojos izquierdo.

— [Socio debes ser fuerte] — Hablo una voz gruesa en su cabeza — [Ella lo fue y ahora es tu deber serlo, tanto por tu madre y tus compañeros de equipo.

— Ddraig, eso lo entiendo pero no puedo solo llegar y decirle "¡Hola soy tu hijo del cual no sabías que existía!" — Respondió el joven en su mente — Ya veré como me las arreglo luego de verlo cara a cara.

— [Tienes la carta que ella te dejo] — El pelirrojo asintió — [Cuando él la vea se dará cuenta que es de ella]

— La tengo, no te preocupes compañero — El pelirrojo corto la conversación al ver frente a él a una hermosa chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos color zafiro.

Camino hasta quedar frente a ella y sonrió.

— Ya me voy — Dijo el chico.

— Cuídese por favor — Pidió la rubia con preocupación — Prometa que regresara de nuevo sano y salvo.

— Le Fay, sabes que siempre vuelvo, por alguna razón siempre termino salvándome incluso del Infierno — Respondió el pelirrojo.

— Técnicamente va para allá — Recalco la rubia — Prométame. No, mejor júreme que volverá por mí.

La respuesta del chico fue atraerla a su pecho y abrazarla con mucha fuerza, esa acción fue la respuesta necesaria para que la rubia supiera que el definitivamente volvería.

— Me volveré más fuerte y aprenderé a usar este poder que desperté — Afirmo el pelirrojo impregnando su puño de una energía mayormente roja con destellos negros — Con este poder los protegeré a todos.

— Entonces nos veremos dentro de 6 meses — Comento la rubia — No se le ocurra faltar o lo castigare.

— Tranquila, la última vez comprobé porque eres descendiente de Morgana Le Fay — El pelirroja la miro por última vez y sonrió — Nos vemos.

— Sí, nos vemos pronto… Issei-sama…

 _ **Inframundo – Territorio Gremory**_

El pelirrojo reapareció en el Inframundo específicamente en el territorio del clan Gremory, mismo clan que dio a luz al actual Maou Lucifer.

— Ya estoy aquí — Dijo con resignación el chico de cabello carmesí — Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Comenzó a caminar para acercarse más al castillo.

— ¡Alto hay! — Dijeron al unísono varias voces — ¡Identifíquese!

El pelirrojo suspiro con pesadez.

— Ahorrémonos esto y ataquen de una vez — Pidió el chico.

Lo siguiente que se hoyo fue una fuerte explosión en esa zona.

 _ **Castillo Gremory…**_

Por uno de los cientos de pasillos del castillo Gremory se podía ver a un hombre alto de cabello rojo carmesí caminar junto a una mujer que vestía un atuendo de maid y poseía cabello color plateado.

La pareja sintió un pequeño temblor en sus pies y de inmediato se dieron cuenta que algo andaba mal.

— Algo paso, andando Grayfia — Ordeno el pelirrojo.

— Sí Sirzechs-sama — Respondió la mujer.

Los dos salieron del castillo y para su sorpresa en la entrada estaban un pelirrojo junto a una mujer castaña meditando la situación.

Ellos eran Lord Gremory y Lady Gremory.

— Padre, madre… ¿Qué ocurrió? — Pregunto Sirzechs Lucifer.

— Parece que entro un intruso y los guardias se están encargando de él, pero veo que les esta yendo muy mal — Dijo con pesar Lord Gremory.

— Iré a ver qué ocurre — Informo Sirzechs — Grayfia acompáñame.

— Espera, nosotros iremos contigo — Dijeron sus padres al mismo tiempo — Es problema del clan ver que ocurre en nuestro territorio.

El Maou Lucifer asintió gustoso.

 _ **Con Issei…**_

El pelirrojo esquivaba los ataques de los guardias con suma facilidad. Es más, se podría decir que jugaba con ellos.

— Quédate quieto — Dijo uno de ellos con molestia.

— Acaso eres idiota, si me quedo quieto van a golpearme — Respondió el joven de ojos verde agua.

El pelirrojo sintió la presencia de cuatro Demonios acercarse, todos eran fuertes pero uno resaltaba entre todos.

— "Es el" — Pensó el pelirrojo — Terminemos con esto antes que ellos lleguen.

Sus brazos se impregnaron de un poder rojo intenso con destellos oscuros, los guardias al ver ese poder no pudieron evitar mostrar gran asombro ya que después de todo ese poder solo lo poseía un clan del Inframundo y recientemente un segundo debido a que la actual matriarca pertenecía al primero.

Una segunda explosión invadió por completo el lugar y una gruesa cortina de humano tapo por completo la zona.

Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory, Grayfia y el actual Maou Sirzechs Lucifer arribaron al lugar.

La cortina desapareció con el viento dejando solo la figura de un joven adolecente que poseía un hermoso cabello rojo carmesí.

Pero inmediatamente todos enfocaron sus ojos a los brazos del chico.

Visualizando el poder que estaba usando.

— N-No… puede ser — Dijo Lady Gremory con sorpresa — Ese poder es…

Lord Gremory realizo una expresión de seriedad mientras comenzaba a analizar la situación, no sabía porque tenía el presentimiento que no le gustaría saber la verdad.

— Es el poder de la…

— Destrucción — Finalizo Sirzechs — Ese chico posee el poder de la destrucción aunque parece que solo puede usarlo de ese modo.

El joven pelirrojo giro su mirada para verlos.

Desactivo su poder y camino hasta ellos.

— ¡Oye! — Dijo señalando al Maou — Tu eres Sirzechs Gremory ¿Cierto?

— Sí… tienes algún asunto conmigo y mi familia — Pregunto el Maou Lucifer.

El joven pensaba si decirle la verdad o irse de ese lugar.

Pero no podía hacer eso.

La última voluntad de su fallecida madre fue que le dijera la verdad.

— Elizabeth… vengo en nombre de Elizabeth… — Ese nombre se clavó fuertemente en el pecho del Maou.

Al ver la expresión que puso el chico se dio cuenta que si era la persona correcta.

— E-Elizabeth, ¿Cómo la conoces? — Pregunto Sirzechs torpemente.

Sus padres y la maid lo miraron impresionados.

Era la primera vez que veía al Maou Lucifer mostrar tanta sorpresa.

— Eso es fácil, yo… — El chico llevo su mano al pecho — Soy hijo de Elizabeth…

Sirzechs abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Esa respuesta no era la que esperaba oír.

 _ **Castillo Gremory…**_

Todos los involucrados en el incidente estaban fuera de la oficina del Maou Lucifer, los guardias fueron llevados a la enfermería ya que el chico fue incapaz de matarlos.

— ¿Qué crees que está pasando? — Pregunto Lady Gremory a su esposo.

Sin embargo el hombre no contestó.

Estaba atando cabos.

Cabello rojo carmesí.

Poder de la destrucción y para rematar nombran el nombre de una mujer que saco a flote el asombro de su primogénito.

Lord Gremory se paró de golpe de la silla donde estaba sentado.

— "No me digas que ese chico es…" — Giro sus ojos a la puerta que tenía al frente — "Esto no terminara nada bien…"

El padre del actual Rey Demonio fue el primero en llegar a la conclusión y para su mala suerte su análisis fue el correcto.

— Grayfia — Lady Gremory llamo a la maid de cabello plateado — En que piensas.

— No es nada Venelana-sama — Respondió Grayfia llevando ambas manos al pecho — Es solo que… no importa…

Todos querían saber que estaba ocurriendo dentro de esa oficina.

 _ **Dentro De La Oficina…**_

El Maou Lucifer leía con cuidado cada palabra escrita en una carta que le fue dada hace poco por el chico de cabello carmesí.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Termino de leer la carta y limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados pero decidió comportarse con seriedad.

— ¿Por qué ella jamás me lo dijo? — Pregunto Sirzechs — Si me lo hubiera dicho yo…

— Él hubiera no existe, personalmente yo no quería venir aquí pero se lo prometí antes de… ya sabes…

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Me llamo Issei… Issei Pendragon…

— Ya veo… sin importar que diga o haga no cambiara nada, pero tienes que entender que no fue mi culpa.

— Lo sé, pero también sé que primero la engañaste antes de decirle la verdad.

El Maou más fuerte no pudo responder a eso.

Cada palabra dicha por el chico eran verdaderas, aunque la verdad se supo el la engaño al principio.

El Maou se puso de pie e inclino su cabeza hacia abajo.

— De verdad lo siento, yo…

— Levante la cabeza, no vengo pedirle que recuperemos el tiempo perdido y mucho menos estoy molesto con usted, mi madre jamás le dijo nada así que no hay culpables aquí.

— ¿Por qué viniste?

— Yo, quiero pedirle un favor. No, quiero pedirle una petición.

— ¿De qué se trata?

El pelirrojo camino hasta quedar frente al Maou Lucifer.

— Entréneme por favor, no se usar este poder y necesito hacerlo, así que por favor… entréneme…

Sirzechs Lucifer no sabía porque esa petición hiso que en su pecho un sentimiento de felicidad aflorara.

— Será un gusto… hijo…

Este fue el inicio de una nueva leyenda.

La historia del príncipe del Inframundo acababa de comenzar.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution…**_

 _ **Anoche estaba tan aburrido que paso por mi mente esta historia.**_

 _ **Issei hijo de Sirzechs Lucifer, es totalmente original ya que a nadie se le ha ocurrido algo parecido y pensé en escribirla hoy y publicarla hoy mismo.**_

 _ **Lo sé, esta no es Re: Life pero quiero preguntarles algo.**_

 _ **¿Les gusto?**_

 _ **Este fue el resultado de una musa pasajera, quise compartirla con ustedes pero esta no será una historia continua como Re: Life, obviamente la continuare pero no será pronto ya que Re: Life es mi prioridad.**_

 _ **Solo la escribí para que ustedes la leyeran y opinaran que tal les parece.**_

 _ **Issei vendría siendo hijo de Elizabeth Pendragon y ella es hermana menor del padre de Le Fay.**_

 _ **Admito que soy algo obsesionado con la familia Pendragon pero eso se debe a que desde niño leía las historias del Rey Arturo.**_

 _ **Para que entiendan mejor que sucedió, Elizabeth era antes de fallecer una mujer enfermiza que jamás pudo usar magia debido a su enfermedad, eso da a entender porque no supo reconocer que Sirzechs era un Demonio en un inicio antes que el decidiera contárselo.**_

 _ **Issei fue él bebe que tuvo con Sirzechs Lucifer y al ser medio humano heredo el [Boosted Gear] porque acéptemelos, un Issei sin Ddraig pierde la esencia.**_

 _ **El Dragón Rojo nos haría falta.**_

 _ **Bueno eso sería todo por ahora, Re: Life estaría actualizándose pronto ya que el capítulo actual lleva 2.000 palabras aunque puede ser que las borre y vuelva a hacerlo.**_

 _ **Este Life: Kizuna fue una inspiración que espero que les guste y en un futuro espero continuarlo pero no será tan seguido.**_

 _ **Pongamos un ejemplo.**_

 _ **Digamos que Re: Life se actualizara cada 15 días y Life: Kizuna cada mes, sería algo típico manga en Japón lo cual estaría padre.**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios y díganme si les gustó la idea, si decido publicarla en un futuro rescribiré el capítulo desde cero.**_

 _ **Hace tiempo le dije a Hyodo-Lucifer-sama que yo no sería capaz de escribir dos historias al mismo tiempo y no mentí ya que es mucho trabajo y además podría afectar la calidad de ambos fanfic lo cual es un ¡NO! Rotundo.**_

 _ **Todo dependerá de sus comentarios amigos.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima ReyEvolution…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**High School DXD Life: Kizuna**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

— _Oye mamá, ¿Quién es mi padre? — Pregunto con absoluta inocencia un niño de 8 años cuya cualidad resaltante era su brillante cabello rojo carmesí._

 _Su madre era una mujer de aspecto joven de largo cabello rubio y ojos dorados y cuya también vestía un largo vestido blanco color crema._

 _Ella era la hermana menor del actual patriarca de la familia Pendragon._

 _Elizabeth Pendragon._

 _Elizabeth vio fijamente a su pequeño hijo llamado Issei Pendragon e inconscientemente sonrió con melancolía._

— _Veamos — Juguetonamente Elizabeth llevo su dedo a su mano — Podríamos decir que es alto, fuerte, inteligente pero sobretodo… — La mujer rubia tomo a su hijo y lo abrazo con cariño — Es igual de guapo que mi lindo Ise._

— _Jejeje — Rio con inocencia el pequeño pelirrojo — Pero no hay nadie más bella que mamá._

— _Valla, no dejare que salgas más con mi hermano o terminaras volviéndote un rompe corazones a tan temprana edad — Bromeo Elizabeth._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Issei Pendragon es el niño que nació de la unión secreta de Sirzechs Gremory ahora conocido como Sirzechs Lucifer y Elizabeth Pendragon.

El joven heredo todos los rasgos de su padre siendo el principal el resaltante cabello rojo carmesí que era más intenso que la misma sangre.

Actualmente Issei Pendragon se encontraba acostado en una cama del castillo Gremory en el Inframundo.

Luego de pensarlo mucho tiempo llego a la conclusión que necesitaba encontrar y conocer a su padre ya que esa fue la última voluntad de su fallecida madre.

Pero eso no era todo.

El pelirrojo necesitaba controlar el poder que repudio durante toda su vida ya que ahora ese poder junto al de su fiel compañero Dragón y el suyo propio serían necesarios para cumplir sus metas en un cercano futuro.

Ayer fue la primera noche que paso en el Inframundo ya que por petición de su ahora conocido padre estaba viviendo en el castillo Gremory debido a que ayer Issei le pidió a Sirzechs que lo entrenara.

El hombre accedió felizmente solo con la condición que Issei viviera un tiempo en el Inframundo ya que Sirzechs quería encontrar el momento perfecto de presentárselo a su familia.

El Maou Lucifer no podía decir de buenas a primera "Familia este es mi hijo del cual no sabía nada"… ese tipo de cosas solo ocurren en los libros de ficción o mangas Japoneses.

Pero en fin.

La primera habitación que le había dado a Issei era mínimo diez veces más grande de la que comúnmente usaba y era mucho ya que el pelirrojo vivía en el castillo Pendragon.

Era oficial, los Demonios hacían todo a lo grande.

La segunda habitación tampoco cumplió los requisitos de Issei y entonces el pelirrojo menor pregunto en donde dormía la servidumbre.

Sirzechs parecía confuso pero aun así accedió a mostrarle el lugar y para su sorpresa el pelirrojo hijo de Elizabeth prefirió quedarse en una de esas habitaciones porque poseían el menor tamaño.

Issei tenía dos razones para no quedarse en las dos primeras:

-No quería ver de sorpresa a Lord y Lady Gremory ya que la primera habitación estaba en la zona donde dormían los nobles del castillo.

-La segunda era más que todo porque la habitación en donde durmió era de menor espacio y eso le agradaba.

Viendo como ya era hora de levantarse Issei fue al baño dispuesto a asearse y al salir se puso su vestimenta la cual consistía en una chaqueta ajustada roja, debajo de ella un suéter oscuro y un jeans color negro, sus zapatos es como una fusión de sus dos primeras ropas.

 _ **Pasillos Del Castillo**_

— Este lugar es muy animado desde primeras horas — Dijo Issei viendo como los empleados trabajaban arduamente — Lo que se esperaba de una familia noble.

— [En el castillo Pendragon todo es casi igual socio] — Dijo el Dragón milenario que Issei poseía en su brazo izquierdo — [Sinceramente creo que extrañas a la niña Lucifer y a la Pendragon]

El pelirrojo se sonrojo y volteo su rostro.

— No sé de qué hablas Ddraig.

— [Si como no, creo que debería decirle al niño Lucifer que su némesis quiere hacerle cositas a su hermanita]

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! — Se alarmo Issei — Vali me mata si se entera.

— [Así que lo aceptas]

— Déjame en paz.

— [JAJAJAJAJA] — Lo último que se escuchó del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo fueron sus fuertes carcajadas.

Ignorando a su compañero Dragón el pelirrojo siguió caminando por los pasillos del castillo Gremory hasta que cierta persona lo encontró.

— Ise-tan — Una voz fácil de reconocer para el joven Sekiryuutei lo llamo.

— No sé porque tanta confianza pero agradecería que quitara el "Tan" Sirzechs Lucifer — Dijo Issei encarando al dueño de esa voz.

— No me llames por mi nombre y título que me hace pensar que soy un total extraño para ti.

— Técnicamente nos conocimos por primera vez ayer.

— Pero ahora que te conozco es como si lo hubiera hecho desde siempre.

El joven pelirrojo suspiro resignado.

En su corta edad ya se había dado cuenta que los seres sobrenaturales son muy extraños.

Demonios con gestos infantiles.

Ángeles con inocencia extrema.

Ángeles Caídos con adicción al sadomasoquismo.

Issei junto a sus compañeros llegaron a la conclusión que solo los híbridos de esas razas pueden salir técnicamente normales.

El pelirrojo salió de sus pensamiento cuando vio como el Maou Lucifer le lanzo un pequeño objeto el cual no dudo en atraparlo con rapidez para evitar que callera al suelo.

— ¿Qué es? — Pregunto Issei.

— Velo por ti mismo — Respondió Sirzechs indicándole que lo revisara.

El pelirrojo miro el objeto el cual resultó ser un medallón y sin preguntar abrió el dije topándose con la sorpresa que dentro de él se encontraba una foto de su fallecida madre.

— Esto es…

— Es el único recuerdo que poseo de Elizabeth así como mi más grande tesoro.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste toda la verdad desde el principio?

— Soy considerado el Demonio más fuerte de todo el Inframundo, ostento el título del Maou Lucifer, pero por alguna razón cuando intente decirle toda la verdad a tu madre, yo… sentí mucho miedo.

— Miedo, eso es ridículo, mi madre no poseía poder alguno y solo pertenecía a la familia Pendragon ya que era hermana menor del líder, ¿Qué te iba a hacer mi madre?

— El miedo no solo pertenece a un daño físico, cuando digo miedo me refería al miedo que sentiría si ella me rechazara, lo menos que quería era que ella me despreciara — Una lagrima bajo por la mejilla del Maou rojo y eso sorprendió al joven pelirrojo — Fuiste feliz a su lado.

— Por supuesto, ella fue la mejor madre del mundo y aunque no me creas siempre me hablaba en códigos sobre ti.

— Sobre mi…

— Sí. Ella siempre me decía que cuando creciera sería un hombre alto y además un rompecorazones, cada vez que le pregunta sobre ti ella respondía a mi pregunto con una sonrisa y me decía esas características. No sé como pero puedo asegurar que ella te amo hasta su ultimo día.

— Gracias, créeme que necesitaba oír eso — El Maou Lucifer le señalo el medallón para que se lo devolviese.

— No quiero — Se negó cómicamente el chico — Me gusta mucho la foto, creo que me lo quedare.

— ¡Ehhhh! No puedes, es el único recuerdo que tengo de Elizabeth.

— Corrección, era el único recuerdo que tenías de Elizabeth.

— Devuélveme eso Ise-tan.

— No me llames por ese maldito "Tan"

Y así comenzó una cómica pelea entre padre e hijo en medio de los pasillos del castillo Gremory y esa cómica escena fue presenciada por los empleados del castillo y en especial por una maid de largo cabello plateado y mirada zafiro penetrante.

 _ **Una Hora Después**_

En medio del patio trasero del castillo Gremory el joven pelirrojo en compañía del Maou más fuerte se encontraban viéndose frente a frente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres aprender? — Pregunto Sirzechs — Puedo enseñarte dependiendo de tu nivel.

— Entonces debo pelear contigo hasta que compruebes mi nivel ¿Verdad?

El Maou asintió.

— Empecemos enton…

Sus palabras murieron al darse cuenta como el chico se había traslado justo hacia su costado dispuesto a atacarlo sin ninguna compasión.

La patada de Issei fue sujetada con facilidad por el Maou Lucifer el cual no mostraba sorpresa.

— Buena velocidad y técnica — Dijo el pelirrojo mayor — Pero Issei, esas técnicas que usas no harán efecto en mí.

— Lo suponía, pero aun así seguiré intentándolo.

Sonriendo el Maou libero una pequeña cantidad de su propia aura la cual al ser tan densa incluso cuarteo el suelo debajo de ellos.

— "Este es el nivel de un Maou" — Pensó Issei sonriendo — "Pues que emoción".

— [Lamento decirte que esta aura no es nada más que una pequeña cantidad de su verdadero poder] — Informo el Dragón Gales — [Si te descuidas puedes salir herido]

— "Ddraig" — Issei miro al frente dispuesto a lanzarse contra el Maou — "¡Eso solo me emociona más!"

 _ **Castillo Gremory - Sala Principal**_

Venelana Gremory junto a su esposo disfrutaban de su correspondido té.

La mirada de su esposa le comenzaba a incomodar al progenitor del Maou rojo.

— Querida, no quiero sonar franco, pero ciento un pequeño deje de reproche viniendo de ti.

— De mi — Se excusó falsamente Venelana — Pues déjame decirte cariño que tienes la razón.

— Eso lo sabía, mi pregunta es porque e reproche.

— Dime que paso con Sirzechs.

— No pasó nada con Sirzechs, son solo conjetura tuyas.

— Mentira, siempre me ocultan cosas y lo haces desde que Sirzechs es un niño.

— Ese es el deber de un buen padre.

— No copies la cultura humana.

— Ahora que lo dices es gracioso saber cómo los humanos que son considerados la raza más débil pueden influir tanto en un Demonio sin importar el poder que posea.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Eres muy lista y perspicaz, pienso y tendrás la respuesta a tu duda.

Un círculo mágico brillo en medio de la sala principal del castillo Gremory.

Era un círculo mágico de tele transportación que revelo la figura de una hermosa mujer.

Poseía un largo cabello oscuro que era amarrado en dos finas coletas, sus ojos violetas poseían un brillo cautivador y su vestimenta consistía en una falda oscura y una camisa verde.

— Serafall — Venelana bajo la tasa de té que bebía — Es raro verte sin que vistas tu otro traje.

— Esta ropa no me gusta pero tengo que usarla en reuniones — Reprocho la Maou Leviathan — Donde esta Sirzechs-chan, me mandaron a buscarlo porque no respondía a las llamadas.

— Eso es raro, si Sirzechs no responde Grayfia siempre lo reprende.

— Querido, Grayfia estuvo algo extraña en la mañana, parece que algo la perturba pero no quise preguntar que fue.

— Ya veo, hiciste bien, lo mejor es que ella piense todo por si sola.

Después de todo Zeoticus Gremory si sabía por qué Grayfia se encontraba ausente.

— Pero necesito hallar a Sirzechs-chan.

Luego de esas palabras el suelo debajo de ellos tembló con fuerza.

— Esta por ahí — Serafall salió corriendo en esa dirección.

Luego de unos segundos llego y vio al Maou rojo combatir contra un joven pelirrojo.

— Es Sirzechs y Millicas — Serafall ladeo su cabeza — Ara, cuando Millicas creció tanto.

Venelana alzo una ceja debido a la primera impresión que tuvo la Maou Leviathan.

 _ **Fuera Del Castillo**_

Issei estaba estampado en el suelo por segunda vez.

No había podido acercársele ni un poco.

Decidió se levantó por tercera vez.

Relajo sus brazos y se impulsó nuevamente al frente.

— Otra vez eso — Dijo Sirzechs viendo como su hijo usaba la misma estrategia — Esa técnica funcionaria con Demonios de clase alta pero yo soy un Maou.

Dispuesto a parlo por tercera vez el Maou pelirrojo vio intrigado como el chico retrocedía y ponía su brazo al frente.

— Se te olvido que también soy un Pendragon — La energía del chico se concentraba en su mano derecha — Yo también uso magia.

La energía mágica tomo forma de llamas.

[Fire Volt]

Un llamarada de fuego fue lanzada hacía el Maou Lucifer.

El conjuro usado por Issei no era uno normal, la familia Pendragon es considerada la familia humana más fuerte debido a las leyendas del Rey Arturo y también las que labro la maga más fuerte del mundo Morgana Le Fay.

Los Pendragon poseían Grimorios mágicos que eran considerados una joya aun en el Inframundo.

[Fire Volt] fue el hechizo usado por Issei Pendragon, un hechizo que estaba originalmente en un Grimorio mágico que en el pasado le perteneció a nada menos que a Morgana Le Fay o simplemente a su antepasada.

Sirzechs detuvo la bola de fuego ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza.

El Maou sintió como el chico utilizo el momento preciso para cambiar su curso y llegar a su lado derecho.

[Fire Volt]

Una segunda bola de fuego fue lanzada por Issei hacia Sirzechs.

[Fire Volt] [Fire Volt] [Fire Volt] [Fire Volt]

El lugar se llenó por completo de puras bolas hechas de fuego que el Maou.

Issei veía todo desde atrás.

Estaba por atacar nuevamente hasta que vio como todos sus ataques eran fácilmente destruidos por el aura carmesí del Maou Lucifer.

El aura que uso Sirzechs poseía imbuida el poder de la destrucción.

— Eso estuvo mejor Issei — Lo felicito Sirzechs concentrando poder de la destrucción en su mano derecha — Ahora intenta detener esto.

El poder de la destrucción fue lanzando hacía el chico el cual no pudo huir de su ubicación.

Issei llevo ambas manos al frente y el ataque de Sirzechs impacto en ellas, si el pelirrojo menor no fuera también usuario de ese poder su cuerpo ya estaría destruido.

Sus pies se hundían en el suelo debido a la presión del ataque.

— ¡Usa el tuyo para ver si eres capaz de repelerlo! — Exclamo Sirzechs — ¡Quiero ver qué nivel posees!

— Cállate — Issei apretó los diente con fuerza — ¡AUNQUE NO ME LO DIJERAS PENSABA HACERLO!

El poder de la destrucción que poseía el pelirrojo menor estallo con fuerza y se concentró en sus manos.

Paso a paso Issei caminaba sujetando el poder de Sirzechs y luego ya no eran pasos sino una corrida hacía el frente.

Sirzechs veía feliz el resultado de la batalla que estaba por culminar.

El poder de la destrucción de Issei repelió el suyo y el Maou uso su mano izquierda para disiparlo.

Pero eso no termino ahí.

Issei imbuyo mucho más poder de la destrucción en su puño derecho y lo lanzo hacia el rostro del Maou Lucifer.

La palma derecha de Maou rojo atrapado el puño del joven pelirrojo.

— Es todo por hoy — Dijo Sirzechs.

— Eso crees — Issei sonrió elevando su brazo izquierdo.

[Boost]

Un aumento impredecible de poder duplico el poder de la destrucción del chico y las ráfagas movieron el cabello carmesí de Sirzechs.

Pero no solo fue eso.

Un leve rasguño llego a la mejilla derecha del Maou Lucifer y de ella salió un pequeño rastro de sangre roja.

Issei Pendragon había herido al Maou más fuerte.

Por supuesto Sirzechs no uso ni la mitad de su poder o siquiera se puso serio pero aun así, esa leve herida que le hiso representaba el poder latente que poseía el pelirrojo.

Ese [Boost] de verdad sorprendió al Maou Lucifer.

— Pasaste — Dijo sonriendo el Maou.

La respuesta del chico fue una zorruna sonrisa llena de felicidad.

 _ **Con Los Espectadores**_

— Ese chico… — Serafall lo miraba con estrellas en los ojos — ¡Es increíble verdad!

Venelana Gremory solo se quedó viendo la sonrisa del chico y para su sorpresa el recuerdo de cuando Sirzechs entrenaba de adolecente con su marido llego a su mente.

Entonces lo entendió.

Quizás ya lo sabía y una parte de ella lo negaba porque sonaba irreal pero ahora no podía negarlo.

Issei poseía el cabello de su esposo e hijo y el poder nato que corría por sus propias venas.

No había duda.

Venelana Gremory descubrió que era abuela por segunda vez y aunque sonara raro un sentimiento de felicidad invadió su pecho.

Pero también… su hijo tenía muchas cosas que explicarles y sobretodo necesitaba pasar más tiempo con su ahora conocido nieto.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 1 de mi segunda historia…**_

 _ **High School DxD Life: Kizuna fue el Fanficiton más pedido por ustedes todo este tiempo y aunque el capítulo es algo corto en comparación a los que normalmente escribo (7 mil o 12 mil palabras) sé que les encantara.**_

 _ **Por cierto, publique una historia centrada en Kiba y agradecería que me dieran a conocer su opinión obviamente en el Fanficiton de Kiba… ¡Espero esos comentarios!**_

 _ **La vestimenta de Issei no pude evitar copiarla de Jaden Yuki de Yugioh Gx cuarta temporada, adoro el momento en que Jaden cambia y se vuelve más frio y calculador y adelanto que Issei tendrá esa misma evolución aquí.**_

 _ **Este Fanfic tendrá una línea temporal alterna a la original.**_

 _ **No narrare exactamente igual cada relato ya que tengo pensada la historia pero lo tedioso es escribirla bien para que a todos ustedes les guste.**_

 _ **Como pudimos apreciar en este capítulo Issei entreno junto a su padre Sirzechs demostrándole su poder y además hechizos mágicos.**_

 _ **La idea surgió de que los Pendragon son los magos más fuertes y hace dos días me vi la nueva ova de Danmachi… ustedes saquen conclusiones.**_

 _ **Por cierto como amo ese anime, la historia de Bell y Hestia me fascino y agradecería si algún buen cristiano me dijera donde leer las novelas ligeras para saber la historia después del anime que por más que las busco no las encuentro.**_

 _ **¡AYUDA!**_

 _ **Por cierto, aquí dije Vali y luego niña Lucifer así que no quiero que piensen que Vali es niña ni mucho menos, solo que aquí hay una niña Lucifer que resulta ser hermana melliza de Vali Lucifer.**_

 _ **Los comentarios que hicieron en el primer capítulo fueron respondidos hace mucho en un capítulo de mi Fanfic original.**_

 _ **Actualmente estoy de vacaciones y quiero ver si adelanto muchos proyectos pero dentro de poco tendré que visitar a abuelos y tíos lejanos, uno de ellos vive en Mérida y eso queda muy lejos de mi pueblo y cuando estas allá tus padres te dicen deja la computadora y sal afuera con los demás.**_

 _ **Que cosas no.**_

 _ **Bueno, para culminar espero sus… ¡REVIEWS YA QUE SI RECIBO MUCHOS ME ESFORZARE EN SACAR EL NUEVO CAPITULO ANTES!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**High School DXD Life: Kizuna**_

 _ **Capítulo II**_

 _ **Parte I**_

— "¿Cómo llegue a esta situación?" — Pensó Issei Pendragon sentado en el suelo en posición de samurái — Lo entiendo del idiota de Sirzechs pero… — El pelirrojo alzo su vista para visualizar mejor a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño corto y ojos violeta — ¡¿Por qué yo también pago?!

— Los dos son culpables — Informo Venelana Gremory — Sabia que algo andaba mal desde que este joven vino pero jamás imagine la magnitud de las cosas — La castaña se acercó a Issei queriendo verlo mejor — Pero si eres muy apuesto, lo que se esperaba de mi nieto.

Lo último lo dijo con mucho orgullo.

Era un Demonio después de todo.

— Madre, no quiero interrumpirte pero… — El poderoso Sirzechs Lucifer, el Demonio que hace temer a las facciones con solo oír su nombre se encontraba en esos momentos tirado en el suelo justo como su hijo y en su mejilla derecha la marca de una fuerte cachetada resaltaba fácilmente — Podríamos ir al punto por favor…

El podría ser el Demonio más fuerte e incluso uno de los tres [Súper Demonios] pero aun así había algo a lo cual jamás podría derrotar aunque lo intentara.

Su madre Venelana Gremory era algo a lo cual el jamás se interpondría mientras viviera.

— Hijo mejor guarda silencio unos momentos por favor — Respondió Venelana — No sé qué decir, por un lado estoy sumamente feliz por ser abuela nuevamente y mucho más de este joven tan talentoso, pero por otro lado — Venelana realizo una expresión de preocupación — A los ojos del Inframundo Issei es un bastardo que nació fuera de la familia Gremory y si pienso igual que los Bael ellos armaran un escándalo cuando sepan que heredo el poder de la destrucción.

— El clan Bael, intentaran hacerme algo solo por poseer este poder — Pregunto Issei.

Venelana le hiso seña para que se acercara al sofá en donde ella estaba sentada y cuando el joven pelirrojo lo hiso la castaña lo abrazo con fuerza y prácticamente lo obligo a quedarse junto a ella como un peluche de felpa.

— El Inframundo es muy diferente al mundo humano, los clanes Demoniacos poseemos alianzas pero son poco los clanes en los que tu abuelo y yo creemos en verdad — Venelana acariciaba el cabello carmesí del joven mientras hablaba — El clan Bael es el clan del que yo provengo y para mi desgracia aprendí a pensar tal y como lo hacen ellos, si se enteran de ti Issei puedo apostar todo lo que poseo a que armaran un guerra civil.

— Eso es exagerar no cree.

— Si solo fuera hijo de cualquier miembro de ese clan si lo seria, pero recuerda quien es tu progenitor cariño.

Tanto abuela como nieto giraron su vista hacia la figura del Maou Lucifer que sonreía inocentemente.

— ¡Todo es culpa tuya! — Lo señalo Issei de forma acusadora.

— Tienes razón, ellos utilizaran el pretexto de que su Maou realizo adulterio fuera del Inframundo e incluso Sirzechs podría perder su título.

El Maou rojo se había mantenido callado pero luego de escuchar la explicación de su progenitora tomo la palabra.

— Antes de que continúen quiero recordarles que jamás permitiría que tocaran a Issei y mucho menos a alguien de mi familia y si van a quitarme el título de Maou Lucifer son libres de hacerlo — Sirzechs monstro una mirada de determinación — Entre mi familia y mi título por supuesto los escogería todos ustedes.

El silencio reino unos largos y pesados segundos.

— ¡Oye! — Lo llamo Issei — Incluso tu puedes sonar genial a veces.

— Por supuesto, de donde crees que heredaste lo galante hijo.

Issei y Venelana lo vieron de forma acusadora.

— ¡Ustedes dos se acaban de conocer!, ¡no me miren así! — Exclamo el Maou sabiendo el pensamiento de ambos.

Venelana tosió unos momentos para calmar la situación.

— Bueno, dejando ese pequeño detalle de lado aprovechare para decirlo nuevamente — La castaña miro fijamente a su recién descubierto nieto — Estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado Issei y aunque me sienta algo vieja cuando me llaman abuela dejare que tú lo hagas.

— Gracias… creo… — Respondió dudoso el joven pelirrojo.

— Parece que las cosas se calmaron — Dijo Lord Gremory entrando en escena — Venelana suelta al pobre chico o lo asustaras.

— No quiero — La castaña inflo sus mejillas en reproche — Si lo suelto se ira lejos otra vez y nada de lo que me digan me hará cambiar de opinión.

— No lo haré — Dijo Issei — P-Por favor… confía en mí… a-abuela.

Esa última palabra hiso eco en la mente de la castaña matriarca del clan Gremory y sin poder negársele lo soltó.

— Issei, mi hijo me conto hace tiempo como conoció a una mujer en el mundo humano y no pudo evitar acercársele, lamentablemente jamás supimos que de esa relación tu viniste al mundo, nuevamente pido disculpas por jamás buscarte — Se disculpó Lord Gremory.

— No se disculpe por eso, jamás hubiera encontrado algo que no sabía que existía, pero me gustaría que habláramos sobre lo que en realidad importa por favor — El castaño alzo su brazo izquierdo — Esto es lo que querían ver ¿Cierto?

[Boosted Gear]

El guantéele del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo dio acto de presencia en el brazo izquierdo de su actual portador Issei Pendragon.

— [Socio, es raro que me llames en estos moment…] — El Dragón Gales vio a todos los Demonios de la familia Gremory reunidos — [JAJAJAJA] — Las risas del Dragón Rojo ni se hicieron esperar — [Te atraparon compañero, pobre de ti]

— Ddraig, lee el ambiente por favor — Pidió Issei nervioso.

— Es un honor hablar de esta forma con usted — Sirzechs camino hasta quedar al lado de Issei — El Dragón Celestial Ddraig.

— [Maou Lucifer, el Demonio que posee el rango de un [Súper Demonio] me alegra ver que conociste a mi compañero] — Dijo Ddraig.

— El agradecido soy yo, muchas gracias por cuidar de Issei todo estos años.

— [Es un mocoso revoltoso pero es mi compañero después de todo, el primero que me considera alguien y no algo]

— Entonces era cierto, mi nieto resulto ser el actual Sekiryuutei — Venelana intentaba ocultar su asombro pero era inútil hacerlo — Cuando les cuente a todas en la próxima fiesta de té no lo creerán.

— Eres una caja de sorpresas Issei, un hibrido entre humano y Demonio que además posees el poder de la destrucción y también resultas ser el actual Sekiryuutei — Lord Gremory hiso una sonrisa amarga — Me alegra pero también sé que poseer tantos títulos solo traerán más problema, debo pensar que el Dragón Blanco ya despertó.

— Hace tiempo, Vali se encuentra en estos momentos por Europa o Norteamérica — Dijo con normalidad el pelirrojo — Ese tipo es raro, jamás puedo llegar a pensar como el a pesar de que crecimos juntos.

Sirzechs, Zeoticus y Venelana lo vieron con sorpresa.

— Issei… tu, ¿Conoces al Dragón Blanco? — Pregunto exaltado el Maou Lucifer.

— Claro que si, Vali es mi hermano después de todo — Respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo.

— ¡Sirzechs tuviste otro hijo! — Exclamo Lord Gremory — ¡Mantén los pantalones puestos!

— ¡Yo no tuve otro hijo!, Elizabeth fue la única — Se defendió Sirzechs — ¿Cómo que es tu hermano?

— No es de sangre pero nos conocemos desde niños — Dijo Issei con una expresión melancólica — Vali, Valeri, Arthur, Le Fay y yo crecimos juntos.

— Pero no se supone que el Dragón Rojo y el Dragón Blanco eran enemigos jurados desde hace milenios — Pregunto Lord Gremory — Cada generación heredaba el odio de la anterior creando así una cadena de oscuridad.

— [Lo era, créeme que lo era] — Ddraig llamo la atención de todos — [Pero los actual anfitriones de los Dragones Celestial pueden ser considerados unos idiotas que solo piensan en pelear] — El Dragón rio — [Pero antes de todo quieren proteger lo más importante que poseen y eso son los vínculos que tienen]

— Vínculos, el Dragón Blanco y el Dragón Rojo se aprecian como hermanos, eso lo haría mi nieto también ¿Verdad? — Pregunto Venelana.

— Madre dejemos ese tema para después.

— Quizás para ti es solo un juego Sirzechs, pero para una mujer como yo que es matriarca de un clan lo que hagan sus descendientes es lo más importante que hay — Dijo Venelana — Issei es mi lindo nieto y si dice que su amigo Vali es como su hermano lo considerare como tal — Venelana sonrío con orgullo y dijo — Te imaginas lo que puedo presumir, los dos Dragones Celestial son ambos mis nietos, esto sin duda hará que me vuelva la matriarca con más logros de toda la historia.

— Sobre eso, creo que deberías esperar por Vali ya que el tipo no le caen muy bien los ancianos del consejo del Inframundo — Informo Issei — Creo recordar cómo dijo que los eliminaría uno por uno.

— El Hakuryuukou posee una ambición muy interesante — Dijo Lord Gremory.

— [Por cierto] — Ddraig hiso que Issei señala hacia la puerta — [¿Por qué no entras niña Leviathan?]

Como si fuera una serie de comedia la puerta se abrió y la Maou Serafall Leviathan cayó al suelo.

— Serafall — Venelana pronuncio su nombre — No tenías una reunión muy importante.

— Jejeje — La Maou rio nerviosa — Y-Yo dije eso, te confundiste.

— No lo hice — Recalco Venelana.

— Cambiando de tema — Serafall intento ignorar a Lady Gremory y se acercó a Issei.

Tomando sus mejillas y apretándolas con fuerza.

Inspeccionando cada parte del chico pelirrojo.

— Impresionante, ¿De verdad es tu hijo Sirzechs? — Pregunto la Maou Leviathan.

— ¿Quién te conto eso?

— Nadie, pero créeme cuando te digo que hay que ser muy tonto para no darse cuenta del enorme parecido que poseen, pero me gusta el mechón que tapa su ojo izquierdo… es un fan de Monogatari series.

— También la vez — Dijo Issei — Viste las películas.

— Claro que sí y como toda fan fue al cine una semana completa, solo me falta la parte III y daré por concluida la trilogía.

— Tienes razón, no pude evitar ver lo linda que se ve Shinobu… condenada Tsundere, su ternura esta fuera de este mundo.

— Verdad que sí, ojala mi So-tan se portara así conmigo en vez de ser puro Tsun-Tsun y más Dere-Dere.

— La vida es cruel, incluso mi prima completa mi nombre con el honorifico "Sama" digo, ¿Quién hace ese tipo de cosas?

— Seamos fuertes juntos y esperemos continuación — La Maou unió sus manos con las del chico.

— Tienes razón, que la fuerza nos ampare — Concordó el pelirrojo.

Todos los presentes quedaron mudos al ver la conversación que se desarrolló frente a ellos.

Empezaron hablando de un tema tan serio y ahora sin darse cuenta la Maou y el actual Sekiryuutei hablaban de la cultura Japonesa.

— Si Rias estuviera apuesto que se les hubiera unido — Opino Lord Gremory.

— Te apoyo querido — Concordó Lady Gremory.

 _ **Parte II**_

Las montañas eran destruidas una por una con suma facilidad por lo que parecía ser un flas de luz azul.

Una armadura blanca con joyas azul resaltaba en lo alto del cielo.

Vali Lucifer era el actual portador del Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco así como el rival de Issei Pendragon.

La armadura de Vali se rompió en pedazos y el joven Lucifer cayó del cielo e impacto con fuerza en la tierra.

La respiración del peli platino eran intensas demostrando el riguroso entrenamiento que estaba realizando.

Intento ponerse de pie pero callo nuevamente al suelo.

Su energía estaba en 0% y considerando el poder latente que poseía Vali eso era mucho.

¿Qué clase de entrenamiento estaba haciendo?

La sonrisa que poseía en su rostro demostraba que a pesar de lo riguroso si estaba rindiendo frutos.

Un grupo de tres personas lo veían de cerca.

— Estará bien Nii-san — Dijo una voz femenina.

Se trataba de una joven adolecente de largo cabello color plateado que además poseía unos resaltantes ojos color azul zafiro, sus características faciales hacían juego con el color crema de su piel que era tan blanca como la misma nieve.

La vestimenta de la joven consistía en una falda corta de color azul y una chaqueta blanca con líneas azules que no poseía mangas, su figura hacia resaltar el modesto busto que poseía y daba a entender que seguiría en desarrollo.

— Ese tonto solo piensa en pelear y nada más — Comento otra voz femenina — Ese Vali, que estará haciendo Issei-nyan.

— Deja al Sekiryuutei en paz Kuroka o la hermana del tonto sacara sus uñas — Dijo esta vez una voz masculina — Issei está en el Inframundo y de seguro duerme con mujeres candentes, pobre de ti Valeri.

— Issei no me seria infiel, él no es como alguien que estoy viendo.

Valeri Lucifer, hermana gemela del Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer así como la pareja del actual Sekiryuutei Issei Pendragon.

— Pero tienes dudas ¿Verdad?

— Mejor cállate estúpido mono.

 _ **Parte III**_

En una sola oscura resaltaba una mesa con nueve asientos vacíos y el décimo estaba siendo ocupado por un hombre de cabello negro que poseía unos ojos inexpresivos de color verde y su vestimenta consistía en un traje totalmente blanco.

En su cabello resaltaba una máscara de lo que parecía ser huesos.

Ese mismo hombre recordaba una conversación que tuvo con cierto pelirrojo en el pasado.

" _En estos momentos soy muy débil pero escucha, volveré y te aplastare a ti y a tu jefe"_

— La mirada que monstro ese chico — El pelinegro no lograba entender porque el pelirrojo se esforzaba tanto — Desea detener una guerra que esta predestinada, se esfuerza sabiendo que fracasara… los humanos son seres estúpidos.

Su voz carente de algún sentimiento solo le ayudaba a que su voz influyera mucho más miedo.

El pelinegro salió de esa sala y bajo por las escaleras de la fortaleza.

— Un humano solo puede imitar el poder que poseemos más no hacerlo por completo suyo — Las palabras de ese sujeto eran de cierta forma verdaderas.

Un ejemplo.

Los seres humanos aprendieron magia debido a que seres sobrenaturales les enseñaron a usarla, pero en ningún momento se dijo que era su poder nato.

Los humanos no poseen poder alguno.

Solo copian lo que pueden para sobrevivir.

Pero entonces porque no podía dejar de pensar en la mirada de aquel pelirrojo.

Recordaba perfectamente el estado en que lo dejo la última vez.

Su pecho totalmente lleno de sangre, brazos rotos, pero en ningún momento el chico bajo su mirada.

" _Ya sabía que eras más fuerte, pero… ¡AUN ASÍ TE DERROTARE!"_

En ese momento para el solo eran palabras sin valor, pero aun así esas palabras sin valor no lograba sacarlas de su mente.

— Issei Pendragon — El aura bicolor de aquel ser salía de su cuerpo generando ráfagas de energía negras y verdes — La próxima vez te eliminare por completo.

A solo unos metros de él una hermosa mujer que vestía totalmente de negro y su cabello y ojos eran del mismo color de su vestimenta sonrío divertida.

— A pesar de que gano aquella pelea sigue intranquilo — Dijo la pelinegra — Pero ese chico… Issei Pendragon…

La mujer recordó el momento exacto en donde la batalla culmino.

No podía afirmarlo y mucho menos lo diría, pero ella pudo ver unos extraños ojos brillar en la oscuridad.

Un ojo dorado y otro verde, esos dos ojos no salían de sus pensamiento.

— Lo he decidido — La pelinegra sonrío para sí misma — Issei Pendragon tendrás el honor del combatir conmigo, con la Maou Leviathan original, solo espero que Lucifer actué lo antes posible.

La Maou Leviathan original.

Una existencia que se suponía que debería estar muerta desde hace miles de años, pero ahora estaba parada y su cuerpo se recostaba de una pared cualquiera.

Era oficial.

El Inframundo y el Cielo verían nacer una nueva guerra próximamente.

 _ **Parte IV**_

— Sirzechs — Llamo Issei — Continuemos con el entrenamiento.

— Cariño terminaron hace una hora, descansa un poco más — Sugirió Venelana — No debes sobreexcederte.

— Lo sé, de verdad lo sé, pero… — Los puños del chico se comprimieron con fuerza — Sino me haga más fuerte no voy a poder defender a nadie, necesito poder.

— Tienes a alguien que debes defender — Pregunto Lord Gremory — Las personas se hacen fuertes cuando poseen a alguien por quien pelear — El pelirrojo patriarca del clan Gremory rio — Quien diría que los Demonios cambiaríamos tanto, la raza humana es la más débil pero en cuestión de influir es la más poderosa.

— Es cierto, poseo personas por quien debo pelear, legados que debo proteger pero sobretodo, yo… no quiero perder nunca más — La mirada de Issei cambio a una más seria — Cada golpe, patada y ataque que recibí de su parte se lo devolveré multiplicado por cien — El pelirrojo llevo su mano a su pecho — Perdonen que sea egoísta, los acabo de conocer y estoy siendo caprichoso solo por mi bien.

— Eres mitad Demonio y para nosotros ser caprichoso es lo natural — Dijo Lord Gremory.

— Lo llevas en la sangre cariño — Dijo Lady Gremory.

— En el pasado lo hubiera negado pero quizás es cierto — Acepto el pelirrojo — Por cierto Sirzechs, tu amigo se está moviendo mucho recientemente.

— Mi amigo, no entiendo Issei — Comento el Maou Lucifer — ¿A qué te refieres?

— Pues el que comparte el apellido Lucifer, mi querido consuegro.

— Lucifer… no me digas que… — Sirzechs llego inmediatamente a la conclusión — ¿Qué está haciendo?

— No lo sé, su nombre a sonado mucho reciénteme a diferencia de antes que si se hacía llamar, es más que claro que desea hacerme ve.

— Entiendo, agradezco la información.

El pelirrojo asintió.

— Soy la única que se extrañó cuando lo llamo consuegro — Comento Venelana — Explícate.

— No es difícil, el hombre tuvo un hijo y ese hijo tuvo hijos y yo salgo con su nieta, lo ves es muy fácil — Explico Issei con sencillez.

— Jovencito tu no vas a entrenar más por ahora, tu y yo iremos a estudiar y a prepararte — Venelana sostuvo el brazo de su nieto — Deja a tu padre y abuelo hablando solos.

El pelirrojo entendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería, Sirzechs Lucifer necesitaba arreglar algunos temas con su esposa.

Les daría su espacio.

El Maou Rojo y el patriarca del clan Gremory quedaron solos en la sala.

— Necesitas hablas con Grayfia, ella sabe lo que ocurrió y necesitas aclarar las cosas.

— Lo sé, pero no es fácil padre, Grayfia es de carácter difícil y lo sabes.

— En primera Grayfia no es la típica esposa que odiaría al hijo fuera del matrimonio, Sirzechs somos Demonios y no humanos, le fuiste infiel pero Issei no tiene nada de culpa.

— Esta bien, hablare en estos momentos con Grayfia.

Decidido el Maou Lucifer fue a hablar con su esposa sobre su primer hijo.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 2 de mi segunda historia…**_

 _ **Actualice rápido verdad, incluso yo me sorprendo, sé que los capítulos son más cortos de los que hago para mi Fanfic original pero no puedo evitarlo ya que estos capítulos son introductorios para crear trama y no me place hacer 10.000 palabras en las cuales solo se la pacen hablando y listo.**_

 _ **Habrá capítulos largos pero cuando sea el momento.**_

 _ **Como ya vimos Venelana descubrió a su nieto y la entrometida de Serafall (Te amamos Sera) descubrió la identidad de Issei solo viéndolo a la cara.**_

 _ **Vali y su grupo salió el día de hoy el como pudimos ver el Hakuryuukou está entrenando arduamente para la futura guerra en la cual claro que participara.**_

 _ **Valeri es mi personaje original para esta historia, será la hermana gemela de Vali así como la pareja principal de Issei junto a Le Fay, ellas dos manejaran esa relación.**_

 _ **Sirzechs fue a hablar con Grayfia y no sé si narrar lo que hablaron o dejarlo en recuerdos y que aparezca Grayfia ya con el problema solucionado… ya veremos.**_

 _ **Los enemigo aparecieron el día de hoy y uno de ellos se dio a conocer.**_

 _ **Por cierto, este Fanfic poseerá dos o tres personajes de un anime que en su tiempo fue considerado como una de las [Tres Marías] en Japón y para mi como su seguidor lo sigue siendo.**_

 _ **Di varias pistas y si leen bien lo diálogos que escribí del personaje más el color de su aura podrán descubrir de quien se trata.**_

 _ **Otra cosa, a ver que era, así… ¡Realizare un capítulo especial en Navidad de Re: Life solo para ustedes! Espérenlo por favor y si toda va bien actualizare esa historia el domingo.**_

 _ **No crean que no quiero escribir es solo que plantear la trama cuesta.**_

 _ **Actualmente tengo 2.000 palabras pero antes había hecho 8.000 pero entonces me di cuenta que si lo hacía en el Tomo 11 y 12 de High School DxD no calcaría para nada.**_

 _ **Solo digamos que habrá guerra por esos Tomos jejee, soy malo verdad, digo para crear suspenso.**_

 _ **En fin.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DXD:**_

 _ **Amigo lo lamento estuve ocupado pero como te dije ya está listo, nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Carlos Corts:**_

 _ **Gracias, no te preocupes que yo jamás abandono un proyecto.**_

 _ **Bluzangetsu:**_

 _ **Lento pero seguro jejeje, nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Ddraig es único y que sería de High School DxD sin él, Vali posee una hermanita menor y tomara tiempo para que padre e hijo se lleven bien pero ahí vamos.**_

 _ **Dan112JD:**_

 _ **Aquí está el próximo amigo.**_

 _ **slimhdez487:**_

 _ **Agracias amigo, hago lo que puedo.**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **Sobre ese Issei dejémoslo en Japón quieto (El hombre es un enfermo señores) sobre el harem no es High School DxD sin harem pero lo hare bien ya que como puedes ver en mi primer Fanfic Issei y Akeno no son nada aun a pesar de haber pasado más de 20 capítulos, quiero llevar bien la relación con las chicas y creo que se me da bien hacerlo, gracias por el comentario y espero el próximo.**_

 _ **Hyodou Lucifer-sama:**_

 _ **Hermano ¿Cómo estás? Oye por cierto he hecho un comentario en tu nuevo capítulo más de dos veces y no sale publicado así que lo intentare y sino funciona te escribiré por privado, sobre la historia Issei caerá a manos del siscon de Vali y Arthur que extrañamente es su primo junto a Le Fay en este Fanfic (Issei es incestuoso jejeje) sobre la historia de Yuto creo que muchos donde me incluyo hemos pensado que Kiba da para más y no es mentira porque el autor original de la novela dijo en una entrevista que Kiba en un futuro crearía espadas más fuertes que la misma [Excálibur] cuando se desarrollara por completo.**_

 _ **Superheros315:**_

 _ **Gracia Bro…**_

 _ **danxd1507:**_

 _ **Como viste explique bien lo de la [Boosted Gear] nos leemos después amigo.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Este Fanfic poseerá ese tipo de toques como el de la foto, Serafall monstro más que interés fue curiosidad y Grayfia hablara con Sirzechs.**_

 _ **RedSS:**_

 _ **Aquí está la continuación y gracias.**_

 _ **WarRedMachine20:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo, espero que te agrade el capítulo.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Gracias compañero.**_

 _ **Daisuke:**_

 _ **Gracias y cuando entre la acción quedaras anonadado.**_

 _ **Como siempre digo este escritor necesita Life Point para sobrevivir y solo pueden dárselo sus Reviews jejeje.**_

 _ **Nota: mientras más largos sean los Reviews mejor jijiji…**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**High School DxD Life: Kizuna**_

 _ **Capitulo III**_

 _ **Parte I**_

Venelana Gremory es una mujer poseedora de gran belleza e inteligencia, en el Inframundo es una de las matriarcas más influyentes y sobretodo su estatus subió cuando su hijo primogénito Sirzechs Gremory tomo el puesto de Maou Lucifer y se alzó como líder del Inframundo.

Pero eso era todo sobre Venelana Gremory antiguamente conocida como Venelana Bael, la respuesta seria un rotundo no.

Ella nacido exactamente 6 meses antes del actual jefe de la familia Bael pero aun así no heredo el liderazgo, algunos pensaran que fue por su condición como mujer.

Pero no era así.

Venelana es una Bael de pura sangre, su madre fue una Bael de la rama secundaria de la familia y aunque fue pareja del antiguo jefe del clan Bael ella no nació de la esposa principal y por lo tanto se le negó el derecho.

Ella fue más inteligente, agile y fuerte que su hermano menor, Venelana era perfecta en el sentido de la palabra pero aun así no logro prosperar en su casa y hacerse reconocer en su familia.

Como Demonio femenino la noticia que marcaría su vida llego.

Su padre la había comprometido con el próximo heredero de la casa Gremory llamado Zeoticus Gremory.

Venelana se angustio pensando que su futuro esposo sería un mujeriego adicto al sexo como lo son la gran mayoría de Demonios jóvenes.

Siendo sinceros Zeoticus si tenía un harem pero no era mujeriego como tal, solo salía con mujeres de su harem y respectaba mucho a las mujeres ajenas de otros Demonios.

Pero lo que sorprendió a Venelana fue saber que su esposo era un adicto a la investigación sobre hechizos mágicos, tenía docenas de bibliotecas repletas de libros y fórmulas mágicas.

El clan Gremory era conocido por sus inagotables reservas mágicas y no era extraño ver como su heredero mostraba inclinación a esa área, pero inclinación era algo y exageración era otra.

Armándose de valor Venelana le hiso la primera pregunta a Zeoticus.

" _¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto?"_

Esas simples palabras hicieron que el hombre riera unos largos segundos y entonces respondió.

" _Solo quiero saber que es ser un Demonio"_

Esa fue su respuesta.

Una respuesta carente de sentido común.

Ser un Demonio, ellos eran Demonios y él no lo sabía. Venelana iba a responder pero las palabras nunca llegaron.

¿Qué era un Demonio?

¿Quién era ella?

¿Quiénes eran ellos?

Por primera vez la mujer Bael comprendió lo que se sentía no saber la respuesta, ella que fue considerada una genio en su clan no podía responder tal pregunta.

La curiosidad la carcomió y Venelana comenzó a pasar más tiempo junto a Zeoticus y sin darse cuenta ya había formado una familia y eran muy conocidos en el Inframundo por muchos logros.

La mujer podía afirmar que su vida era perfecta.

Lo tenía todo.

Pero aun había algo que no había podido averiguar y sabía que su esposo aun lo investigaba.

Ellos querían saber el significado de la respuesta que inicio su relación.

Ahora, justo frente a ella estaba el nieto que conoció hace un día.

Era especial.

Era diferente a todos ellos.

Podía sonar ridículo pero la castaña amo a su nieto desde el primer instante que descubrió quien era y ahora podía afirmar que la respuesta que tanto busco junto a su esposo podría estar más cerca de lo que pensaba.

— Te falto la letra "G" cariño — Venelana señalo el cuaderno en donde su nieto practicaba el abecedario Demoniaco — Aprende a escribirla porque es la letra inicial de tu clan.

— No me malentienda, aprecio que me enseñe a escribir esto pero yo solo quería aprender a usar mi poder — Dijo Issei corrigiendo la letra mal escrita — Además no es mi clan, yo me apellido Pendragon no Gremory.

— Esos pequeños trámites legales son eso, solo pequeñeces.

— No voy a cambiarme el apellido.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto Venelana — Sabes cariño, aquí en el Inframundo podríamos darte todo, no considerarías quedarte.

— Lo lamento pero no me veo siendo parte de este clan, ya tengo mi equipo esperándome y no creo ser de mucha ayuda aquí de cualquier forma.

— Sabes que no me dejare convencer tan fácil y seguiré insistiéndote ¿Cierto?

— No sería usted sino lo hiciera.

— Aunque sea considerarías mudarte a una habitación principal.

— Denegado.

— Eres malo, eres muy malo con tu linda y querida abuela.

— Pues mi linda y querida abuela quiere extorsionarme.

— Exageras cariño.

— No. Créame que no lo hago.

 _ **Parte II**_

Sirzechs Lucifer había abandonado el territorio Gremory dispuesto a hablar con una persona de suma confianza para él.

El tema a hablar era muy delicado para comentarlo por círculos de comunicación, además de delicado era peligroso y preocupante.

El Maou Rojo llego a una oficina y sin preguntar o pedir permiso se adentró dentro de ella y busco a la única persona que se encontraba en ese lugar.

Los aparatos extraños abundaban.

Los experimentos, cálculos químicos y un sinfín de investigaciones estaban siendo revisadas meticulosamente por un hombre alto, su altura podía ser la misma de la de Sirzechs.

Ese mismo hombre poseía un cabello verde claro peinado perfectamente hacía atrás y sus ojos azules estaban puestos fijamente sobre sus investigaciones.

— Sirzechs — El hombre hablo sin voltear su rostro — ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

— Necesitaba hablar urgentemente contigo y no podía esperar mucho tiempo más — Informo Sirzechs seriamente — Iré directamente al grano, ¿Los Demonios podemos mutar más allá de un [Súper Demonio]?… Ajuka.

Ese hombre era Ajuka… Ajuka Beelzebub. Unos de los Maous actuales y además uno de los tres Demonios más fuertes conocidos como los [Súper Demonios]

Decir que Ajuka no se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta era como decir que los Ángeles puros no amaban a Dios.

— Específicamente, ¿De qué hablas? — Estaba asombrado pero no perdería la calma que lo caracterizaba — Antes de todo porque quieres saber eso, te conozco y sé que no hablar por ti sino por alguien más, quizás alguien allegado a ti ¿Cierto?

Ajuka Beelzebub era muy perspicaz cuando se lo proponía.

La astucia e inteligencia caracterizaban mucho a ese gran Demonio.

— La respuesta sobra no es así — Sirzechs sonrió levemente — Ya sabes por quien hago esta pregunta.

— Entiendo, lo que quieres saber es como ayudar a ese chico.

— Sabes quién es ¿Verdad?

— La información es algo que me caracteriza, un chico adolescente de cabello carmesí y que por cierto es usuario del poder de la destrucción es algo que no podría dejar pasar por alto — Ajuka se dignó a voltear su rostro para mirar a Sirzechs — Solo a ti de entre tantos Demonios se le ocurriría meterse con una mujer de la familia humana más allegada a la Iglesia.

— Tu sabes la historia ya que yo personalmente fui quien te la conto, no me excusare ni diré nada para defenderme.

— Tan especial era esa mujer, era tan única que incluso tu no pudiste resistirte a ella y caíste preso en su zona.

— Ella no poseía poder alguno, era una mujer enfermiza que le fue prohibida desde niña practicar algún método de Exorcismo — Dijo Sirzechs caminando hasta sentarse en uno de los muebles del lugar — Su belleza era única, poseía calidez y dulzura de la cual yo mismo carecía, pero si tuviera que decir que me atrajo de ella seria sus ojos… esos ojos dorados poseía un brillo muy especial y no pude resistirme a ellos.

— Fueron sus ojos eh… el brillo de sus ojos te atrajo y envolvió fácilmente, ¿Quién diría que después de milenios te volverías poeta? — Bromeo Ajuka — Es especial, tu hijo recién descubierto es especial ¿Verdad?

— Así es, su poder no es normal, heredo el poder de la destrucción y a pesar de que no sabe usarlo pude darme cuenta de algo — Sirzechs agudizo sus ojos color zafiro — El poder de la destrucción que posee Issei tiene algo extraño en su esencia.

— No es de extrañar, el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo podría ser el causante de ese cambio, los Dragones son seres de energía pura y no es raro que Ddraig allá hecho mutar el poder latente en tu hijo.

— Yo también pensé eso y es lo que me preocupa, Ajuka nuestro poder muto a medida de los cientos de años y no a esta edad, cuando teníamos 15 años nuestro poder era alto pero no a la magnitud del que siento en Issei.

— Entiendo, temes que su cuerpo no soporte su poder y se destruya desde dentro dándole así una muerte segura — Sirzechs asintió — En pocas palabras mientras más fuerte se vuelva terminara siendo una bomba de tiempo.

— Al menos que lo domine a tiempo, Issei me platico que existe un ser que posee un poder que está cerca de igualar al de un Rey Dragón fuera en el mundo y lo peor de eso es que el mismo Issei sintió como se contenía en la batalla.

Un Rey Dragón era fuerte, no por nada poseían la palabra [Rey] en su título, que algún ser este igualando el poder de un Rey Dragón es peligro y si lo que el pelirrojo dijo era cierto y se estaba conteniendo quiere decir que su poder es ridículamente superior.

El asunto era peligro y preocupante para todos.

— Maldita sea, tu siempre me estas metiendo en problemas que estropean mi investigación — Ajuka realizo una sonrisa amargada — Esta bien lo investigare ya que también tengo curiosidad si existe una raza capaz de igual a un Dragón de ese nivel.

— Te lo agradezco Ajuka — Agradeció Sirzechs — Debo irme ya que tengo que entrenarlo a esta hora.

— Pareces feliz, ¿Qué dijeron tus padres respecto a ese chico?

— Padre se sorprendió pero no le molesto para nada.

— Y tu madre.

— Quieres que responda.

— Para nada, siento lastima por el pobre chico, jejeje en estos momentos debe estar aprendiendo el abecedario Demoniaco.

— Tienes razón, nos vemos luego Ajuka.

Sirzechs Lucifer se tele transporto inmediatamente de ese lugar.

El Maou Ajuka Beelzebub quedo pensativo en su posición, las palabras dichas por su amigo Sirzechs le preocuparan bastante aunque no lo mostraría en público.

— Ese sujeto del que habla Sirzechs debe pertenecer a una raza oculta — Ajuka negó sus propias palabras — Es imposible que una raza con ese poder se allá mantenido oculta tanto tiempo, debe haber otra cosa de por medio — El Maou de cabello verde poso su dedos en su mentón — A menos que sea un raza creada recientemente.

Si sus supersticiones eran ciertas, lo que ninguno de los líderes de las facciones deseaba ocurriría nuevamente.

Una nueva guerra caería sobre ellos.

 _ **Parte III**_

Tirados en el suelo.

El cuerpo del chico estaba encima del de la chica.

La mano derecha del pelirrojo apretaba con fuerza el pecho derecho de la pelirroja la cual involuntariamente soltó un fuerte gemino debido a la acción del chico.

Estaban en una posición embarazosa y si no fuera poco un niño de tan solo 10 años era el espectador principal de aquella escena.

 _ **Hace 15 Minutos**_

 _Issei Pendragon bostezo cansando, si algo detestaba era el estudio y ahora se encontraba estudiando un lenguaje que jamás pensó siquiera intentar aprender._

 _Luego de muchos intentos logro memorizar correctamente como escribir la tediosa "G" y ahora descansaba en la silla que llevaba ocupando desde hace más de cuatro largas horas._

 _Estaba harto._

 _Quería levantar y estirar los músculos y darle por fin un merecido descanso a su trasero._

 _Esa pobre parte de su cuerpo también sentía dolor._

 _Decidido el pelirrojo hijo del Maou Lucifer se levantó de la silla en la cual reposaba y fue directamente a abrir la puerta de esa habitación. Justo cuando lo hiso se encontró con una pequeña persona._

 _Era un niño de hermoso cabello rojo carmesí y resaltantes ojos azul zafiro como los suyos propios, la vestimenta del niño le daba a entender a la primera que era un Demonio de clase alta._

 _Un noble._

 _Un pequeño príncipe del Inframundo._

 _Issei Pendragon lo vio unos segundos antes de comprender quien era ese pequeño infante, justo frente a él se encontraba el primer hijo de Sirzechs Lucifer o segundo si se hacia la cuenta dependiendo la edad ya que si era así el sería el primero._

— _Tu cabello es bonito — El niño señalo la cabellera carmesí que poseía el joven Pendragon — Se parece al de Otou-sama y al mio, es muy lindo._

 _Ese niño pequeño era su medio hermano, su hermano menor._

 _La expresión de sincera y honestidad que poseía el infante hiso que aunque para su propia sorpresa hiciera una pequeña sonrisa._

 _El pelirrojo se agacho para quedar al mismo tamaño del pequeño._

— _¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Pregunto Issei — Yo me llamo Issei Pendragon._

— _Millicas Gremory, es un placer conocerlo Issei-san — Se presentó el joven Gremory — Puedo saber porque esta es la sala de estudio de la abuela._

 _La primera impresión de Issei fue que ese niño de cabello carmesí era muy educado y astuto._

— _Sobre eso, digamos que tu abuela me obligo de cierto modo a estudiar aquí y no puede negarme._

— _Si es así lo entiendo muy bien, la abuela es muy estricta a la hora del estudio, hace 6 meses solo podía ser libre del aprendizaje por 10 horas._

— _Estudiabas tanto, debes ser muy listo._

 _El pequeño de ojos zafiros negó lindamente._

— _Rias-oneesama es más lista que yo — Por la forma que hablaba de esa chica demostraba el afecto familiar que sentía por ella._

— _Rias — Murmuro Issei en voz baja — Rias Gremory es la segunda hija de Venelana y Zeoticus Gremory ¿Cierto?_

— _Es mi hermana mayor, bueno es mi tía pero prefiero decirle Onee-sama._

— _Tienes razón, lo importante es sentirte bien con las personas que aprecias._

 _Issei se levantó y acaricio con gracia el cabello del joven Millicas._

— _Nos vemos luego Millicas, si tu abuela pregunta no me has visto salir de esa sala — El pelirrojo camino y dio vuelta en la esquina del pasillo._

 _El pequeño Millicas quedo parado unos momentos pensando en algo que debió advertirle al pelirrojo._

 _Ni dos segundos pasaron antes que lo recordara y mientras corría hacia el lugar en donde Issei había cruzado grito._

— _¡Issei-san el piso esta mojado! — El segundo heredero del clan Gremory le aviso con rapidez pero ya el daño estaba hecho._

 _Cuando llego al lugar vio algo que lo hiso sonrojar y quedar parado sin poder moverse._

 _ **Actualidad**_

La mirada color zafiro que poseían los ojos de los jóvenes de cabello rojo carmesí hacían contacto fijamente, el aliento de asombro salía de cada una de sus bocas chocando entre si haciendo impacto en medio de ellos dos.

Las mejillas blancas como la nieve de la hermana menor del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer se tiñeron de rojo intenso que inclusive podría competir con su cabello. Era la primera vez que un hombre tocara una de las partes más privadas de su cuerpo y aun peor estaban en esa posición tan embarazosa.

Su pequeño sobrino los veía a un lado totalmente avergonzado y era incapaz de moverse debido a la impresión.

— Y-Yo… — Las palabras de Issei no salían correctamente.

— Ise-tan que fue ese ruido que escuch… — El Maou Sirzechs Lucifer apareció junto a su madre y padre siendo testigos de esa escena tan comprometedora.

Recobrando la compostura Issei retrocedió rápidamente y golpeo su espalda con la pared más cercana, aún seguía sentado en el suelo pero aunque sea ya no manoseaba el pecho de esa joven.

— Ise-tan… Ria-tan… — El Maou Lucifer no sabía que ocurría delante de él — ¿Qué está pasando?

Ver a su tierna e inocente hermanita ser manoseada de tal forma delante de el por su propio hijo lo dejo en shock.

— Te equivocas Sirzechs, yo solo… yo estaba… — Issei trago saliva nervioso, sin importar que dijera la imagen que todos vieron no se borraría de sus mente.

Por otro lado Rias Gremory se recomponía lentamente y vio al pelirrojo unos momentos.

Sus brazos cubrieron sus pechos y retrocedió totalmente avergonzaba.

— No fue culpa de Issei-san — Dijo Millicas llamando la atención de todos — Yo no le dije a tiempo que el piso estaba mojado.

En ese momento para Issei aunque sonara imposible vio como dos pares de alas blancas salían de la espalda de Millicas, era como su Ángel salvador de la ira del lunático que tenía por padre.

El pelirrojo corrió detrás de Millicas y asintió a las palabras del niño de cabello carmesí.

— Es verdad, ese chico choco conmigo debido a que se resbalo por el piso — Aun llena de vergüenza Rias testifico a favor de Issei.

— Entiendo, ya entiendo — Sirzechs realizo una sonrisa de alegría — Por un momento pensé que Ise-tan estaba asaltando a mi hermanita, uno puede llegar a malinterpretar todo ¿Verdad?

— ¡Solo un siscon como tu es capaz de pensar eso y no ver el piso mojado debajo de nosotros! — Recrimino Issei en cólera — Me largo, jamás había pasado por este tipo de vergüenza en mi vida.

Utilizando su alta velocidad el pelirrojo desapareció en un parpadeo de ese lugar.

— [JAJAJAJAJA] — Reía internamente el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo — [Este tipo de cosas solo te pasan a ti compañero]

— Ja, ja, ja — Reía irónicamente el pelirrojo Pendragon — Es el colmo que ese tipo de cosas me pasaran a mí, maldita sea… — Un aura deprimente inundo su cuerpo y su rostro tomo una tonalidad azul pálido — Si ellas dos se enteran de lo que hice me matan, voy a morir si esto se llega a saber.

— [Bueno compañero la niña Pendragon no te haría mucho daño pero si la niña Lucifer se entera…] — El sepulcral silencio que realizo Ddraig solo empeoraba la situación para Issei — [Te matara, realmente te matara compañero y no digamos que te hará Vali Lucifer al saber que le fuiste infiel a su hermanita]

— Tienes razón, que bueno que nadie comentara lo que ocurrió cierto Ddraig — Pregunto Issei con positivismo — Verdad… Ddraig…

El Dragón Gales no respondía.

— ¡Ddraig! — Lo llamo Issei — No me digas que tu…

— [Entiéndeme compañero, si le digo a Vali Lucifer lo que paso de seguro pelearan y me divertiré mucho] — Respondió el Dragón Rojo.

— No me jodas, le dirás a Vali solo para pelear con él, te prometí que pelearíamos pero no aun.

— [Pero no dentro de un año, soy un Dragón y sentir la adrenalina de los combates es lo que me mantiene vivo]

— Déjame recordarte que técnicamente ya estás muerto Ddraig.

Luego de eso Issei sintió como su comunicación con el Dragón Gales se cortaba, el mismo Ddraig la había finalizado para no perder el debate en esa conversación.

 _ **Parte IV**_

 _ **En La Noche**_

El día había caído nuevamente.

Issei y Sirzechs no habían podido entrenar ese día debido a que el Maou Lucifer tuvo que ir de emergencia a su oficina a realizar unos pendientes atrasados.

De alguna forma Issei se sentía culpable de lo que ocurría, Sirzechs se esforzaba por ayudarlo pero sin dejar de lado sus ocupaciones como Maou. No le diría nada al Maou Rojo de frente pero lo que estaba haciendo por él se lo agradecería eternamente de corazón.

"Toc" "Toc"

Dos toques fueron hechos a su puerta del lado exterior.

Intrigado el pelirrojo dio la autorización de pasar.

La puerta se abrió revelando la figura de una hermosa joven de largo cabello rojo carmesí que vestía una bata de dormir color blanca.

Esa joven era Rias Gremory, la misma chica con la cual tropezó en la mañana y tuvieron ese "Pequeño incidente"

— Con permiso — Rias entro a la habitación de Issei y prosiguió a sentarse en un costado de la cama del pelirrojo.

— No lo tomes a mal, ¿Pero qué haces aquí? — Pregunto Issei totalmente extraño por la presencia de la joven de ojos color zafiro — Si es por lo de la mañana lo lamento mucho y no fue mi intención hacerte ese tipo de cosas indebidas.

Issei se crio en el castillo Pendragon, una familia Real que a medida de la historia había creado y pulido grandes leyendas de Caballeros Sagrados.

El Rey Arturo y Morgana Le Fay eran las primeras figuras que representaban la familia Pendragon que aun habían muchos hombres y mujeres que fueron marcados como leyendas en la historia.

Issei fue criado como un caballero y para el saber reconocer sus errores y disculparse por cometerlos era lo primero que debía hacer.

Cuando escucho esas palabras de parte del chico Rias se sorprendió y ajito sus manos en un intento por detenerlo.

— No tienes por qué disculparte, el piso estaba mojado y no fue culpa de nadie lo que ocurrió — Dijo Rias deteniendo al chico — Pero no vine a hablar de eso, hace unas horas me contaron todo… se todo sobre tu historia.

El chico abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y luego afilo su mirada.

— Estas molestas acaso — Dijo Issei seriamente — Si te preocupa que pida algo de las riquezas de tu familia de una vez te digo que no quiero nada y solo vine a entrenar así qu… — El pelirrojo cayo de golpe, una almohada blanca golpeo su rostro y debido a eso fue interrumpido — ¿Qué crees que haces?

— Lo mismo te pregunto yo, no recuerdo haberte acusado de aprovechado u oportunista y me ofende que pienses que soy de ese modo.

— ¿Eh…?

— Soy la hermana menor del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer y heredera del clan Gremory, me llamo Rias Gremory aunque de seguro ya lo sabías ¿Verdad? — Issei asintió en afirmación — Cuando mis padres me platicaron sobre ti quede en shock unos minutos, no lograba entender porque mi Onii-sama hiso algo como eso con una mujer humana pero luego me di cuenta que no era asunto mío lo que mi Onii-sama hiciera con su vida.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Solo vine a aclarar algo, para mi Millicas es mi sobrino pero lo trato como mí amado hermano menor y eso no cambiara jamás, pero contigo el caso es totalmente diferente — Respondió Rias — Puedo darme cuenta que eres una buena persona y la prueba inédita de ese hecho es que mis padres te hayan aceptado, pero… — Rias inclino levemente la cabeza — No creo poder verte como mi sobrino y mucho menos hermano a pesar de saber la verdad, lo lamento mucho Issei Pendragon.

— E-Eso… era todo… — La expresión de sorpresa adornaba el rostro de Issei — Solo viniste a decirme eso — Sin poder evitarlo el pelirrojo comenzó a reír divertido — Lo hubieras dicho desde un principio, pensé que quería golpearme por haber tocado tu pecho.

Esa última palabra sonrojo a la joven de cabello carmesí.

— O-Omite ese último detalle quieres y ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie lo que paso — Dijo Rias avergonzada — Quería decirlo de frente para que hubiera malos entendidos, eres agradable pero no creo poder verte como mi sobrino Issei.

— Ya veo, técnicamente me alegra ya que tenemos la misma edad y sería raro que tú me trataras así… me alegra escucharlo.

Ambos sonrieron.

El ambiente se había relajado un poco.

— Ya es algo tarde pero lo hare de cualquier forma, me llamo Issei Pendragon — Issei le tendió su mano — Es un placer conocerla Rias.

La pelirroja tomo la mano del chico y dijo.

— El placer es todo mío — Sonrió la chica — Espero que nos llevemos bien — Rias se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a salir de la habitación — Nos vemos mañana.

Antes de que pudiera salir la mala suerte ataco nuevamente al joven pelirrojo.

Rias tropezó con el extraño opuesto de la cama y al ver esto Issei corrió a auxiliarla pero entonces ocurrió. La fuerza de gravedad hiso efecto en el momento menos oportuno y ambos cayeron a la cama.

Issei quedo nuevamente arriba de la joven pero esta vez no estaba tocando su pecho como la primera vez.

Eso era bueno.

Lo malo era que en vez de tocar su pecho con su mano en esta ocasión era su rostro el que tocaba ambos pechos de la heredera Gremory.

— ¡Ise-tan volví! — Sirzechs Lucifer entro sin tocar a la habitación del pelirrojo y presenció esa escena frente a el — ¿Eh…?

Era de noche, las luces estaban apagadas y en una cama estaban ambos adolecentes en esa posición, no había que ser un genio para descubrir que pensamiento pasó por la cabeza del Maou Rojo.

— T-Te equivocas Sirzechs, y-yo… puedo explicarlo — Dijo con temor el joven pelirrojo.

— Ise-tan — El aura carmesí exploto de golpe — ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

Una pequeña explosión resonó en esa zona del castillo Gremory.

Una escena ya muy común de ver y sobretodo escuchar.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 3 de mi segunda historia…**_

 _ **¡Feliz Año a todos mis lectores!**_

 _ **Aunque no conozco a ninguno de ustedes espero que todos sus proyectos y metas en el este pleno 2017 se cumplan enormemente.**_

 _ **Les digo amigos que no duermo desde ayer, me levante ayer a las 8:00 PM y luego estuve todo el santo día fuera de casa y en la noche fue la celebración de año nuevo y no sé porque (Sospecho que fue el ponche de crema) que me dejo sin sueño y aun hoy no he leído.**_

 _ **Este capítulo solo le faltaban 1500 palabras para terminarlo y ya que no tuve sueño lo concluí hoy para publicar nuevo capítulo hoy 01/01/2017… quizás me dé buena suerte.**_

 _ **¿Quién sabe jejeje?**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **RedSS:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias, jajaja todos concideran a Vali un sicon y eso me causa gracia porque en este Fanfic si lo es jejeje, los asuntos políticos verán luz verde pronto cuando se revele la identidad de Issei al Inframundo.**_

 _ **WarRedMachine20:**_

 _ **Amigo mío por supuesto que me gustaron, las leí de pie a cabeza y me agradaron las escenas de comedia (Amo la comedia lo admito) sigue así hermanaso.**_

 _ **Gadox543:**_

 _ **Sobre el harem no sabría afirmar pero tampoco negar nada, soy de los escritores que en algunos casos les guía la trama que sin darse cuenta escriben pero creo que si… sí podrían encajar si uno buenas piezas, ya veremos amigo.**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DXD:**_

 _ **Esos exámenes son el némesis de todos los jóvenes futuros del planeta, pero lo afrontamos con la fuerza (Al menos que no estudies porque si no lo haces jejeje… pobre de ti cuando entreguen tu boleta) Leí la historia y creo haber comentado, iré a revisar por si acaso solo lo imagine.**_

 _ **Hunter2000:**_

 _ **Yo le diría persuasivo (Pobre Issei)**_

 _ **Bluzangetsu:**_

 _ **Hoy no monstre a Grayfia pero cuando salga se dara cuenta la paliza nivel zeno-sama que le aplico a Sirzechs.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Amigo mio no fue la descendiente de la original sino la verdadera original quien se fijo en Issei (Prometo explicar luego como volvió a la vida junto a todos los demás) todos amamos a Sera-tan y Venelana es Venelana.**_

 _ **Crimson Dragon VIRUS:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias buen amigo, aquí esta el capítulo.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Issei es como Basara de Shinma Mao No Testament un incestuoso jejeje (Lo digo porque la madre de Basara es la hermana menor del padre de Mio lo cual los convierte en primos) por cierto si alguien sabe donde leer esas novelas díganme por favor.**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **No te sabría decir si darles ese poder a los humanos porque a la hora de la verdad las cosas se me podrían salir de control y el Fanfic se volveria algo donde todos tengas poderes nivel SSJGSSJ pero prometo ver que hago, sobre las [Tres Marías] en mi país natal le decíamos así a los [Tres Pilares] que es como los conoces tú, que tiempos aquello en donde Naruto, Bleach y One Piece gobernaban… bellos tiempos.**_

 _ **Carlos Corts:**_

 _ **Vali con hermana nunca se había visto ¿Cierto? Y quise ser original como el caso de Issei hijo de Sirzechs.**_

 _ **The-Code-Zero:**_

 _ **Gracias, cuando inicie la verdadera saga todo será épico.**_

 _ **UpTheIron:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo.**_

 _ **lux-kun:**_

 _ **Me alagas voy haciendo lo que puedo.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **¿Cómo que Vali tiene hermana? ¿Cuándo paso eso dime amigo? Si es verdad necesito saberlo.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **No puedo dar muchas pistas sobre los Maous originales pero si están vivitos y coleando. Issei y Rias aun no estoy seguro y por ahora puedo afirmar que serán más que amigos menos que amaten (Ya entiendo lo que sintió Tite Kubo cuando dijo eso hace año). Sobre el harem si la trama no varia demasiado de seguro serán las misma que en mi Re: Life original ya que no soy partidaria de añadir gente ajena y si conoces mi fanfic original sabras quienes son. Oppai Dragón aquí nunca existirá ya que Issei fue criado como un caballero por casa Pendragon y no haría ese tipo de eventos y para finalizar las tres facciones no harán la paz como en la novela sino que hare una saga completa en la cual harán la paz y juro por todos los Dioses (Solo creo en uno pero bueno…) que sera lo más épico que hayan leído ya que nadie ha escrito algo así.**_

 _ **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0:**_

 _ **Aquí lo tienes jejeje.**_

 _ **Daisuke:**_

 _ **Issei y Rias esta en un ya veremos pero ojala pueda porque amo a esa pareja. Grayfia esta comprobado que es una mujer de expresión seria pero en el fondo es muy amable y calida y si todo va bien Issei la vera como una madre y ella como un hijo (Que tierno).**_

 _ **El taquero v:**_

 _ **Ohohohoho yes amigo acertaste, por cierto me gusta el nombre de usuario [El taquero] los tacos son una de mis 5 comidas favoritas del mundo.**_

 _ **Madarax:**_

 _ **Yo tampoco podía esperar para escribirlo y aquí esta.**_

 _ **Total dxd:**_

 _ **Gracias por el comentario. Amigo la palabra Kizuna podría definirse de dos formas "Lazos" o "Vínculos" y si traduzco el nombre sería algo así [Escuela Secundaria DxD Vida: Lazos] o también seria [Escuela Secundaria DxD Lazos: Vida] el inglés varía mucho y se lee de la forma en que lo traduzcas o entiendas, nos leemos pronto y sé que preguntaste solo por la palabra pero ustedes me conocen y tiendo a extenderme jejeje.**_

 _ **Bueno que más puedo decir.**_

 _ **Agradezco a las personas que han leído esta historia.**_

 _ **Otra cosa que creo haber mencionado en capítulos anteriores pero igual volveré hacer.**_

 _ **Esta historia a diferencia de mi primera historia la cual me gustaría que leyeran por igual cambiara la trama de DxD completamente en algún punto.**_

 _ **No será igual de extensa ya que tengo un final planeado para ella pero como lo dije será épico.**_

 _ **Un ejemplo:**_

 _ **Para que las facciones hagan la paz se necesitara más que un simple acuerdo entre todas para eso, aquí mis amigos habrá literalmente una guerra en la cual todas tendrán que unir fuerza para sobrevivir y no digo más porque revelare demasiado.**_

 _ **¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**High School DxD Life: Kizuna**_

 _ **Tomo I**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 _¡Que Inicie La Tercera Gran Guerra!_

 _ **Parte I**_

 _Frente a una tumba de solo 2 días, un pequeño infante de cabello color rojo carmesí lloraba desconsoladamente, sus ojos azules tan claros como el cielo solo mostraban dolor en ese momento._

 _El día del funeral se hiso el fuerte, pero ahora estaba solo, ya no necesitaba ocultar su pena y dolor de los demás._

— _Mamá… — El pequeño seguía llorando mientras veía la tumba — No me dejes… mamá._

 _Su madre es la única persona que lo crio._

 _Jamás conoció a su padre ya que su madre ni siquiera hablaba de él, a pesar de ser una niño el sentía que el tema era delicado y no preguntaba nada más sobre eso._

 _Adoraba a sus tíos, pero no era lo mismo que estar junto a su madre._

 _Elizabeth Pendragon era la hermana menor del actual Lord Pendragon y debido a eso el pequeño pelirrojo no heredaría nada como el trono o la corona, solo pertenecía a la familia Real como noble, pero después de eso estaba solo._

 _Issei no era tonto, quitando de lado a su madre, tíos y primos. Todo era diferente, su madre solo trataba a un pequeño núcleo familiar y después de dicho núcleo ya no hablaba con más nadie, el pequeño podía jurar que muchas veces que andaba solo recibía miradas oscuras de las personas._

 _¿Por qué las recibía?_

 _¿Qué les había hecho él?_

 _Una vez le pregunto a su madre, la bella mujer de largo cabello rubio solo lo miro apena y lo abrazo con ternura y cariño, segundas las palabras de la misma rubia, esas personas solo no podían dejar el odio de un lado… un odio hacia lo desconocido._

 _No pudo entenderlo entonces, pero de igual forma le hiso caso a su madre y siguió viviendo igual._

 _La tenía a ella._

 _Mientras su madre estuviera junto a él… el resto del mundo no importaba._

 _Pero ahora… estaba completamente solo._

— _¿Por qué te la llevaste? — El pequeño Issei miro al Cielo — Mi mamá decía que eras bueno, siempre me dijo que ayudabas a los niños buenos y los protegías — Su mirada color zafiro miro con frialdad el mismo Cielo — ¡Era mentira! ¡Tú eres malo! ¡Devuélveme a mi mamá!_

 _Él no quería decir esas palabras, pero estaba tan dolido que no encontraba a quien culpar._

 _Si su madre estuviera en estos momentos ya lo hubiera abrazado con amor._

 _Issei estaba por volver a gritarle al Cielo, pero entonces… unos cálidos brazos lo envolvieron desde atrás._

 _Su pequeño cuerpo se pegó al cuerpo de una mujer, no la había visto, pero la estructura de su cuerpo la delataba._

— _Lo siento… de verdad lo siento — Hablo la mujer, dejando caer su largo cabello rubio como el mismo oro cerca del rostro de Issei._

— _¿Tú… quién eres? — Con dificulta, el pequeño pelirrojo pregunto — ¿Qué eres?_

 _Giro su rostro y se topó con unos ojos más bello que los de su persona, una bella cruz adornaba la pupila de cada ojo y eso cautivo completamente al infante._

— _Déjame cuidarte… — Pidió la bella mujer — Por favor… déjame estar contigo._

 _¿Quién era esa bella mujer?_

 _Issei no entendía porque ella mostraba tanto dolor, jamás la había visto pero aun así estaba llorando junto a él._

 _Simplemente… ¿Por qué lo hacía?_

 _El pequeño quería irse, largarse de ahí para no ver más a esa mujer._

 _Pero entonces, un sentimiento tan cálido que solo su madre podía ofrecerle llego al pecho del niño de cabello carmesí._

 _La calidez que solo podía sentirse si esa persona te quería, protegía y amaba. Esa calidez que solo su fallecida madre podía darle, el pequeño comenzó a sentirla de esa bella mujer._

— _Me llamo Issei — La mujer de largo cabello rubio reacciono al oír su voz — Soy Issei Pendragon._

 _Tal parece, que el pequeño la había aceptado._

— _Soy Gabriel… — La mujer lo abrazo con más fuerza — Desde ahora, prometo estar velando siempre por ti… Issei._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

El tiempo pasó.

Issei Pendragon arribo al Inframundo un día cualquiera y desde eso han transcurrido meses, meses que uso para entrenar con su padre y compartir con sus abuelos y familiares.

Él fue criado en la casa Pendragon pero aun así siempre deseo conocer a la familia de su padre, ahora justo en estos momentos lo hacía y disfrutaba mucho de hacerlo.

A pesar de que ellos eran Demonios no eran como los mismos Demonios con los que combatió desde niño, en cada raza había algo bueno y malo, su mejor amigo y primera novia son medio Demonios como él y la persona que fue su figura paterna es un Ángel Caído amante de los pechos. Desde niño convivio con todas las razas y supo diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo, saber que no existía ni lo blanco o negro… todos eran gris.

— Buenos días — Una joven pelirroja entro al comedor del castillo — Disculpen la tardanza, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con Sona antes de regresar al mundo humano.

— Ni lo menciones, estoy orgullosa de que seas muy aplicada y me gustaría que mi segundo heredero fuera igual que tu — La mirada de Venelana Gremory se posó sobre el joven de cabello rojo carmesí… Issei Pendragon el cual se encontraba bebiendo una taza de café.

— Esa mirada nunca trae nada bueno — Murmuro Issei bajando su taza de café — Lo dije cuando llegue, no pienso heredar nada.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto la mujer castaña — Serias un gran líder y con Rias a tu lado serian imparables — Explico Venelana — Solo piénsalo, la mente astuta y manipuladora de mi hija con el poder y carisma de mi nieto… se compaginarían perfectamente.

— ¡Oka-sama! — Chillo la heredera Gremory avergonzada — Yo no soy manipuladora, ¿Además acabas de decir que no poseo carisma?

Issei veía todo con una sonrisa.

Tres largos meses habían pasado desde que arribo al Inframundo y siempre esa misma escena protagonizaba sus mañanas, decir que le incomodaban seria mentira porque aunque no lo admitiera ya adoraba esas divertidas charlas.

— Tres meses eh… — El chico miro su mano derecha — Ha pasado un tiempo desde que perdí contra él y no he escuchado nada sobre ellos.

Zeoticus Gremory veía a su nieto fijamente, no por nada llevaba su sangre y era hijo de su primogénito, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, algo peligroso estaba por ocurrir.

— Ria-tan — La voz del Maou Lucifer entro en escena — ¿Cómo está mi linda hermanita?

Al escuchar su voz la heredera Gremory corrió hasta el joven Pendragon y se escondió tras su espalda, desde que Issei había llegado era su medio de salvación al acoso diario de su hermano mayor.

— Ise-tan — El Maou lo vio y rompió en llanto — ¡No me quites a mi hermanita!

— ¡Nadie te está quitando a tu hermana idiota! — Exclamo el chico — Solo deja de acosarla.

— Si lo hago se interesara en chicos y entonces… entonces ella — Sirzechs apretó sus puños fingiendo dolor — No dejare que nadie la toque.

— Rias — Murmuro el pelirrojo su nombre en voz baja.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto la nombrada con el mismo tono de voz.

— Lo lamento, pero… creo que morirás virgen — Informo Issei con naturalidad.

La respuesta que recibió fue un fuerte codazo en su abdomen.

— ¿Qué dije? — Se preguntó así mismo.

La chica paso a su lado bufando molesta.

— [Eres denso compañero] — Dijo Ddraig — [No sé cómo la niña Lucifer y la Pendragon pudieron atraerte]

Issei quería responderle pero algo lo hiso callar.

Unas energías que el perfectamente conocía se acercaba y no era el único que la sintió… Sirzechs, Zeoticus, Venelana y Rias también la sintieron pero no hicieron nada al ver como el pelirrojo subió su mano deteniéndolos.

Inmediatamente un círculo mágico apareció en medio del comedor del castillo Gremory y de él emergieron tres personas.

— Vali, Valeri, Le Fay — Issei los llamo a cada uno por sus respectivos nombre — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¡Issei-sama! — Le Fay lo vio con ojos de amor.

— ¡Darling! — Valeri se lanzó a los brazos de su amado — ¡Te extrañe Darling!

La mejilla de Valeri frotaba la del pelirrojo y los pechos de la peli plateada de pegaban al pecho del portador del Dragón Gales.

Era una escena muy hermosa, pero a los ojos de cierto peli pali plateado estaba muy lejos de serlo.

— ¡No invoques las alas Vali! — Se apresuró a decir Issei al ver como su némesis comenzada a almacenar energía.

— Suelta a mi hermana — Ordeno Vali con seriedad.

— Nii-san — Lo llamo Valeri con una sonrisa… una sonrisa demasiado pura.

El descendiente de Lucifer dejo sus celos de hermano mayor de lado y se enfocó en lo importante.

— Rizevim… — Murmuro Sirzechs al ver el rostro del Hakuryuukou — Tu, ¿Quién eres?

— Dile, prometo que él ni ninguno de los presentes dirá nada — Le dijo Issei al peli platino.

— Está bien — Acepto el peli platino — Yo soy Vali… Vali Lucifer, actual Hakuryuukou.

Lord Gremory de entre todos los presentes fue el primero en hablar.

— Eres hijo de Rizevim — Pregunto el pelirrojo patriarca del clan Gremory.

— Se equivoca, yo no soy su hijo — Negó Vali — Mi hermana Valeri y yo somos nietos de Rizevim Livan Lucifer, ese hombre tuvo un hijo y ese hijo embarazo a una mujer humana, mi hermana y yo somos el resultado de ese embarazo.

— Increíble, que los dos Dragones Celestiales eligieran a portadores mestizos para volver al mundo — Dijo Venelana — Parece un juego del destino que ambos anfitriones llevaran la sangre de un Lucifer.

— Tienes razón, ambos son mestizos entre humano-Demonio y heredaron las [Longinus] más deseadas, parece salido de una película — Comento Rias.

— Issei-sama — La voz de Le Fay saco a todos los presentes del asombro — No vinimos solo a verlo.

— Es verdad, ¿Por qué están aquí? — Pregunto el pelirrojo — Pensé que nos reuniríamos dentro de unos meses.

— Veras Issei, Azazel nos informó hace media hora que… — Vali tomo unos segundos de silencio — Gabriel fue secuestrada.

Esa revelación entro en su cerebro, por más que quiso responder al instante no pudo debido al impacto que dichas palabras le causaron.

— ¿Q-Qué… acabas de decir? — Pregunto Issei consternado — Gabriel fue… secuestrada…

— Así es, Otou-san nos dijo que Gabriel fue llevada a un lugar escondido por un grupo que pertenece al sujeto que casi te mata Darling — Informo Valeri soltando al chico — El Cielo está formando un ejército y Grigori parece que se unirá, es por eso que vinimos a buscarte.

— Issei-sama, si todo sigue así empezara una tercera guerra y el Cielo y Grigori dejaran de existir — Explico Le Fay — Mi Onii-sama se encuentra en el Vaticano intentando retener lo más posible a los Exorcistas, pero no podrá hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

— Me imagino que mis tíos los están ayudando — La maga asintió — ¿Por qué se llevarían a Gabriel?

— ¿Quién sabe? — Vali suspiro — Yo tengo cuentas que saldar con el tipo de cabello azul, tú debes querer pelear con el otro así que dinos, ¿Qué harás?

Issei apretó su puño con fuerza.

Jamás y nunca espero que se llevaran a Gabriel.

Estaba molesto. No, decir molesto era poco para la ira que crecía en el pecho del portador del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo.

— Espera Issei — Lo detuvo Sirzechs — Te lanzaras de cabeza a una guerra.

— Normalmente no lo haría, pero sabes… — El chico sonrió con melancolía — Para mí ella es una persona por la cual arriesgaría mi vida sin pensarlo — Dijo Issei encarando a la familia Gremory — Agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mi estos meses, Sirzechs gracias por enseñarme a utilizar el poder de la destrucción y a todos por tratarme como una familia.

— Issei…

— No se preocupen, sé que no pueden hacer nada para ayudar por los acuerdos, pero aun así no estoy molesto — Explico el pelirrojo — Cuando termine esto, prometo que vendré a verlos.

Le Fay Pendragon creo un nuevo círculo mágico que brillo en la sala.

Todos caminaron hasta el círculo y esperaron pacientemente que sus cuerpos fueran tele transportados.

El Maou miro el lugar en donde su hijo estuvo hasta hace unos segundos.

— Hablare con Ajuka — Informo Sirzechs — Hare algo al respecto.

— Ya le notifique a Ajuka-sama — Grayfia arribo al comedor — Me tome las molestias de invitar a todos los Maous al castillo Gremory.

— Grayfia — Sirzechs la vio y sonrió — Gracias…

— Ni lo mencione — Dijo Grayfia caminando hacía el — Ayude a su hijo Sirzechs-sama.

Una sincera sonrisa también adornaba el rostro de la maid de cabello color plateado.

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **Inframundo – Grigori**_

El grupo reapareció en medio de una sala que estaba rodeada de docenas de ordenadores y pantallas que monitoreaban todo el perímetro.

Esa sala que le pertenecía al líder de Grigori, el Ángel Caído Azazel.

— Bienvenidos — Una voz masculina los recibió — Issei, veo que creciste un poco, pero bueno, yo sigo siendo más guapo.

— Si tú lo dices anciano, me alegra verte — Bromeo Issei — Azazel, ¿Qué paso con Gabriel?

La sonrisa juguetona que adornaba los labios del hombre fue borrada y cambiada a una expresión de total seriedad.

— El asunto es serio, desconozco los métodos que emplearon para hacerlo, pero según Michael, uno de ellos logro infiltrarse en el Cielo y de alguna forma rapto a Gabriel sin ser visto — Explico Azazel — Pero eso también me extraña, Gabriel es una Serafín que posee un inmenso poder entre Sagrado, que la captures así como si nada me hace pensar que paso algo más.

— ¿Quién fue? — El tono usado por el pelirrojo no dejo espacio para algún chiste — ¡Responde! ¿¡Quién fue!?

Una leve capa de aura color carmesí comenzó a envolver el cuerpo del pelirrojo portador del [Boosted Gear]

Azazel lo medito unos momentos.

Si pronunciaba ese nombre era muy probable que Issei saliera hecho una fiera de Grigori y fuera hacia la base enemiga sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pero… también era su deber decirlo.

— Fue… — Sus labios temblaron, no quería hacerlo, pero debía hacerlo — La 4 Espada… Ulquiorra.

Solo eso basto.

El aura carmesí de su cuerpo exploto.

Destruyendo todo lo de menor poder que en la habitación se encontraba.

Los ojos color zafiro del joven pelirrojo ya no poseían ese brillo lleno de vida que los caracterizaba, no, esos ojos ahora eran poseedores de un brillo digno del mejor asesino.

[Balance Breaker]

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

El Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo nombro la activación de su armadura, el cuerpo de su actual poseedor fue cubierto entonces por una armadura de color rojo.

Un par de alas de Dragón emergieron de la armadura y en un solo parpadeo, la figura del actual Sekiryuutei… desapareció por completo de Grigori.

— Ya lo veía venir — Azazel poso su mirada en el hoyo que ahora adornaba su oficina — Mendiga suerte, no vayas a cometer ninguna locura.

— Nii-san — Valeri jalo la manga de la chaqueta negra de su hermano — ¿Debo estar celosa porque reacciono así?

Sin embargo, su hermano no respondió.

[Balance Breaker]

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]

Al igual que su némesis, el descendiente del Maou Lucifer original fue cubierto por una armadura color blanco que representaba a su Dragón Celestial.

Emprendiendo vuelo hacia la misma dirección de su rival.

— Je…jejejeje — Rio nervioso el líder de los Ángeles Caídos — Eso no me la esperaba.

— ¡Otou-san eres un idiota! — Exclamo Valeri — ¿¡Por qué le dijiste eso a los dos!?

— Yo no pensé que Vali también iría — Se defendió Azazel — El que es cercano a Gabriel es Issei, no Vali.

— Vali-sama fue porque ahí también se encuentra el sujeto con el que empato hace meses — Explico Le Fay — Lo más seguro es que desea la revancha o algo parecido.

— ¿Tú crees? — Pregunto Valeri.

— Así es, ambos desean la revancha, pero Issei-sama se sintió más furioso al saber que el sujeto que lo derroto secuestro a Gabriel-sama — Informo la maga descendiente de Morgana Le Fay — Se podría decir que ambos se dejaron llevar por el instinto.

— Fay — Valeri llamo a la maga rubia — Esos 2 se fueron solos así que solo nos queda una opción.

— Así es, esperar que el Cielo y Grigori empiecen la cacería e ir con ellos — Analizo la maga Pendragon.

— ¿Qué…? — La peli platino le miro confusa y negó dicho análisis — No, no, no... Nosotras solo tenemos una opción — Una peligrosa sonrisa adorno los labios de la descendiente de Lilit — ¡Iremos solas a ese feo lugar y derrotaremos a las Espadas!

Cerca de ellas 2, Azazel comenzó a mirar y recordar viejos tiempos.

Issei Pendragon es tranquilo y analítico.

Vali Lucifer es serio y analítico.

Athur Pendragon es hábil y precavido.

Le Fay Pendragon es sumamente lista y precavida.

Pero la quinta integrante del equipo original es todo lo opuesto a todos los miembros originales.

Valeri Lucifer es una mezcla de todos ellos, pero poseía algo que todos ellos carecían… una hiperactividad y creatividad inimaginable.

Quizás por esa chica es que el equipo se mantuvo tantos años, todos eran diferentes a su modo pero ella era algo de todos, pero también era única a su modo.

Azazel lo sabía, en todos sus años vivos este fue el primer equipo que vio con tales diferencias, un equipo que podría lograr lo que las Facciones no lograron hacer en milenios.

— Si quieren ir las ayudare — Hablo el Líder General de Grigori — Esos mocosos se fueron y de seguro armaran una fiesta tremenda, Michael está reteniendo al Cielo pero al ver como Issei y Vali se fueron me di cuenta que es una idea equivoca, por unos momentos casi hago lo mismo y me arrepiento — El Ángel Caído sonrió confiado — Valeri, Le Fay… les encargo a los chicos por favor.

Asintiendo a las palabras del Ángel Caído, ambas jóvenes se prepararon para la batalla que estaba por iniciar.

Azazel salió de su oficina y fue directamente hacia afuera.

Cientos de Ángeles Caídos estaban reunidos esperando las órdenes de su líder, una sola orden bastaría para que fueran directamente al campo de batalla.

Azazel llego y se colocó frente a ellos para hablar.

— En la última Guerra de Facciones la nuestra se retiró antes y muchos me tomaron rencor por eso, les diré que no siento arrepentimiento alguno porque si hubiéramos seguido luchando el resultado era obvio — Su tono de voz monstro liderazgo, un liderazgo que no había usado desde hace cientos de años — Esta batalla será diferente, nuestros enemigos no son ni Ángeles o Demonios. La Facción con la que lucharemos es un grupo conformado por seres que se catalogaron como Espadas, voy a rescatar a mi hermana menor de las garras de esos malnacidos — Las alas negras de Azazel salieron de su espalda, unas alas tan negras que incluso opacarían el mismo color anochecer — ¡Que empiece la Tercera Gran Guerra!

Un grito de júbilo fue hecho por sus tropas.

La Facción de los Ángeles Caídos estaba lista para la batalla.

 _ **Parte III**_

Arthur Pendragon estaba frente al Papa de Vaticano.

El actual líder de dicho lugar miraba al heredero de la casa Pendragon fijamente, una mirada que había experimentado tantas cosas en su vida lo examinaba meticulosamente.

Desde que llego al Vaticano no había parado de escuchar de como los Exorcistas afirmaban que eliminarían a Ángeles Caídos y Demonios por igual, el rubio Pendragon no estaba de acuerdo con esas palabras, no dejaría que el Vaticano actuara de dicha forma.

Todas las Facciones poseían su lado malvado, pero aun así en ellas había luz y el protegería la luz de cada una de ellas, esa fue la promesa que hiso hace ya varios años.

— Heredero de los Pendragon, afirmas que esta por estallar una Guerra en donde posiblemente participen todas las Facciones, pero no quieres que nosotros luchemos con las Facciones si no que peleemos junto a ellas — El Papa repitió las palabras dichas anteriormente por Arthur — Posees un corazón noble del cual carece la gran parte de la humanidad actual, pero tu petición suena muy abierta.

— Señor, sé que mis palabras se escuchan y suenan erróneamente, pero debe entender que la amenaza que esta sobre nosotros es algo que debemos enfrentar todas las Facciones juntas — Explico Arthur Pendragon — Sé que Azazel está armando un ejército y de seguro ya dijo las mismas palabras que yo le estoy diciendo a usted, solo si estamos unidos podremos lograr detener tal amenaza.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Azazel no nos traicionara? — Pregunto el Papa — Es un Ángel Caído, las traiciones y mentiras son normales en ellos.

— No lo niego, pero en esta ocasión existen motivos por lo que ninguna Facción traicionara a la otra.

— ¿Podría saber dicho motivo?

Arthur sonrió y subió su mirada para ver fijamente al Papa.

— Porque son familia — Revelo el heredero de la casa Pendragon — Todos somos familias y por eso estoy seguro que no habrá traiciones entre nosotros en esta ocasión — Afirmo Athur — Si algo pasa, estoy de acuerdo en dar mi vida como pago por mis errores.

El Papa intento buscar falsedad en las palabras dichas por Athur, pero sin importar cuanto lo intento no encontró nada.

La actual generación era tan extraña, pero bueno, eso es lo que la hacía única y dichas características solo hacían sonreír levemente al anciano Papa.

— Tu vida es algo muy preciado para la Iglesia, pero tales palabras tocan el corazón de este anciano — El Papa sonrió y miro a un lado — El señor Michael trajo su respuesta.

El heredero de la casa Pendragon miro a la persona que el Papa estaba mirando fijamente.

— Dulio… — Murmuro Arthur.

— Así es… — Dulio camino frente al Papa — Confíen en el joven Pendragon, esas fueron las palabras de Michael-sama.

— Entiendo — Acepto el Papa conforme — Arthur Pendragon, tu petición puedes darla como concebida — El anciano Papa se levantó de su asiento — El Vaticano ayudara en esta Tercera Gran Guerra.

El rubio Pendragon asintió gustoso.

Había logrado su parte.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Cielo – Primer Cielo**_

Michael, el actual líder del Cielo miraba dolido como sus preciados Ángeles se disponían a bajar a la tierra para salvar a su preciada hermana menor.

La última vez que los Ángeles hicieron lo mismo fue en la Segunda Gran Guerra, pero ahora era diferente, esta vez no iban a una Guerra si no a una rescate.

Pero… de igual forma le dolía saber que el mismo número que salió no sería el mismo que regresaría. Debido a eso, su corazón mostraba mucho dolor, justo ahora sabía perfectamente el dolor que experimento su padre durante toda su vida.

No. El dolor de su padre fue mucho más grande ya que muchos Ángeles puro se transformaron en Ángeles Caídos y sobretodo, un Ángel puro lo traiciono, su antigua mano derecha… El Ángel Lucifer.

Un Ángel que anteriormente estaba delante de su propia persona, Michael se convirtió en la mano derecha luego de la traición de Lucifer.

— Mis tropas están por salir al campo de batalla — Dijo una voz a su espalda — ¿Qué harás, Michael?

El rubio suspiro y miro a su recién invitado.

— Azazel — Nombro Michael — Incluso tu después de haber caído saber cómo regresar al Cielo, bueno, después de todo eres el más listo de nosotros.

— Jamás pensé en usar este recuerdo en una Guerra, pero ahora es diferente Michael — Comento Azazel, mirando a los Ángeles puro formar tropas — Michael, los Ángeles Caídos partiremos en 15 minutos, espero que tu bando no haga nada indebido, si mi bando intenta una traición los asesinare sin sentir pena.

— Lo sé, puedes estar tranquilo por eso — Acepto Michael — Muchos de los míos están felices de luchar junto a los tuyos, no todos los Ángeles cayeron por traición si no que hubo unos cuantos de corazón noble que cayeron por deseos.

— Es verdad, todos piensan que Caídos por malvados, pero existen muchas formas de caer.

— Penemue es un buen ejemplo, ella cayó por querer tener conocimiento, pero quitando eso ella es una buena chica. Azazel, ¿Cómo esta ella?

— Dolida, triste… pero sobretodo furiosa. Gabriel es su hermana prácticamente gemela, ambas fueron creadas una detrás de la otra, para Pemenue saber que Gabriel esta con los enemigos le pego bastante.

— ¿Ella ira con los tuyos?

— Hermano mío, ella fue la primera en alistarse.

— Te deseo suerte Azazel, procura no morir por favor.

— No lo hare, hice una promesa hace casi 8 años de verla por él y no pienso romper esa promesa.

La Tercera Gran Guerra había estallado.

¿Qué les deparara el futuro a las Facciones Bíblicas?

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 4 de mi segunda historia…**_

 _ **Han pasado casi 4 meses desde la última vez que actualice esta historia, lo lamento pero debo decirles que yo escribo cuando me siento inspirado y no por hacerlo.**_

 _ **Me gusta realizar buenos trabajos para que ustedes los lean y comenten, jamás verán un mal trabajo salir de mi mano buenos lectores.**_

 _ **Pero sincerándonos, el factor primordial fue el tiempo.**_

 _ **Me llegaba inspiración para otros Fafic menos para Life: Kizuna aunque la mitad de este capítulo la tenía hecha desde el 3 de enero jejeje.**_

 _ **Pero en fin, lo importante es que aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo que devorar y sé que adoran este Fanfic.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **evil Dante:**_

 _ **Gracias buen amigo.**_

 _ **Daniel Hdez23:**_

 _ **Déjame checarla para ver que tal, aunque me dejaste este mensaje hace 3 meses así que disculpa, la veré lo antes posible.**_

 _ **Daizuke:**_

 _ **Veo que no soy el único, gracias por leer la historia amigo.**_

 _ **Inuyashadaiyoukai:**_

 _ **La mala suerte del chico es casi igual a la de nuestro Rompe Ilusiones Kamijo Touma jejeje. Sirzechs podría dejar de ser Maou y pasar a ser el Dios Siscon número 1 del mundo.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Los Maous anteriores vivos, eso me huele a batalla entre los Ancestros Vs Actuales, están vivos debido a cierto [Longinus] que posee el hijo de Lucifer, ese tipo es un demente. Sobre la nueva raza, estoy seguro que pillaste de quienes eran y sobretodo quien era el sujeto de energía Verde/Negra.**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DXD:**_

 _ **Yo lo envie amigo, revisa para que veas que no estoy errado, sobre Issei el nuevo Rito Caídas locas, no lo creo, Rito es el amo supremo en dicha técnica y habilidad que solo en el todas las galaxias posee jejeje. Rias le dijo que lo podría verlo como familia no directamente por el Harem, para ella la familia es importante y le fue sincera que le sería difícil o prácticamente imposible verlo de tal modo debido a que es un recién llegado.**_

 _ **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0:**_

 _ **Aquí lo tienes, me di mi tiempo pero alfil salió el capítulo, igual feliz año súper retardado.**_

 _ **RedSS:**_

 _ **No digo que no vayan a estar, pero será difícil y por ahora no tengo en mente sacarlos a relucir, mi Issei está en otra liga muy lejos de ellos, mientras ellos están en Kuoh como estudiantes este Issei está en una Guerra junto a las Facciones y decir que los traeré sonaría ilógico porque no poseen experiencia, espero que adores a la hermana menor de Vali porque aún estoy dándole vida a ese personaje pero espero que le guste a todos amigo mío.**_

 _ **Carlos Corts:**_

 _ **Muchos me pedían FemVali, pero no soy de los que le cambian el sexo al personaje porque suena raro, bueno, esa es mi opinión. Así que hice algo sumamente nuevo, cree una hermana gemela que lleve la sangre Lucifer pero que además herede su herencia… mejor me callo o revelare trama.**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **Quería darle una hermana a Vali en mi Fanfic principal, pero después de meditarlo me di cuenta que sería estúpido y cuando empecé este nuevo proyecto le vi esperanza a mi antigua idea y vela aquí, la hermana menor de Vali Lucifer, Valeri Lucifer ha nacido. Sobre las 3 marias aquí en mi país se les conocio así pero creo que en otros países no así que me disculpo amigo si te confundi. Sobre los poderes a la humanidad ya veremos, mientras tanto la Guerra ha empezado. Sobre Rias no estoy seguro si incluirla pero si lo hago será de ese modo, todo personaje al lado el protagonista crece pero desgraciadamente todo el club de lo oculto está lejos de Issei así que no experimentaran todas las aventuras de la línea original.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Les estoy dando vuelo a la idea, pero aun esta en veremos y amigo, Ddraig siempre es y sera un troll.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **La mala suerte lo salvara de morir para experimentar el dolor 2 veces más fuerte jejeje, Issei no se salvara tan fácil. Sobre los Maous originales, ellos están vivos debido a un medio especial pero nadie más lo sabe y aun no sale a la luz amigo. Issei no será un Dios fase SSGSS a la primera, es más, él está muy lejos de serlo. Issei por ahora no entra [Evil Piece] porque aún no se acepta del todo como medio Demonio, si se las doy será para un futuro cercano. Grayfia ya sabe la verdad pero no la narre aquí porque lo hare en un futuro cercano amigo mío.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Ya lo vi, tiene una hermana y hermano creo, pero él no los conoce ni habla con ellos.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Aquí lo tienes amigo mío.**_

 _ **TheDevilZero:**_

 _ **Gracias, de verdad lo aprecio.**_

 _ **total dxd:**_

 _ **Hermano gracias por el dato, ojala un día Vali hable con su madre y conozca a sus medios hermano, el pobre desea un familia y que mejor que recuperar la que posee.**_

 _ **UpTheIron:**_

 _ **Sirzechs es Sirzechs Siscon Lucifer, ese nombre le queda mucho mejor.**_

 _ **incursion123:**_

 _ **Lo aprecio buen amigo, me gusta tu foto de perfil porque tiene a la Tsundere más amada de américa jejeje.**_

 _ **lux-kun:**_

 _ **Después de la Guerra que estallo el capítulo de hoy vendrán los asuntos políticos ya que ahí se revelaran esos datos sobres los 3 que llevan la sangre de Lucifer, el actual y el antiguo.**_

 _ **KITSUNE TAKAHARI:**_

 _ **Gracias, aquí tienes nuevo capitulo.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Me tome mi tiempo amigo, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de mi segunda historia.**_

 _ **OkamiSaint Zero:**_

 _ **Aquí esta nuevo y recargado capitulo buen amigo.**_

 _ **Qué más puedo decir, siempre llego con muchas palabras pero ellas se van luego jejeje.**_

 _ **Publique un Fanfic de Spider-Man y uno de Naruto así que léanlos porque están geniales, espero que les gusten.**_

 _ **Ahora bien, ya recordé lo que quería decir.**_

 _ **Life: Kizuna es mi segundo Fanfic, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea Canon con mi historia original.**_

 _ **Me explico.**_

 _ **Ambas historias están ambientadas en una línea de tiempo gemela, pero las circunstancias hicieron que Issei no naciera de Yusuke y Ana, debido a eso es hijo de Sirzechs y la difunta Elizabeth.**_

 _ **Cuando empecé en Fanfiction dije que quería hacer trabajos nuevos que nadie ha hecho jamás y bueno… descubrí algo que nunca se ha visto en ningún foro o al menos yo nunca he visto.**_

 _ **Hare un cruce con mis 2 historias de High School DxD en algún momento.**_

 _ **2 protagonistas portadores del nombre de Issei y el Dragón Gales se encontraran en un futuro cercano para enfrentar una amenaza.**_

 _ **Ambos jóvenes tendrán que defender el Pasado, Presente y Futuro de todos los tiempos.**_

 _ **¿Por qué cuanto 2 elegidos se encuentran?**_

 _ **¡Una Nueva Historia Comienza!**_

 _ **Ese será el eslogan que tango planeado por ahora.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


End file.
